Tithe to Heaven
by Wolfgod-Fenrir
Summary: The one winged Angel comes again to wreak havoc from the skies, another black angel with a left wing appears from the shadows to best him.Unrequited love is repaid in the most unexpected way, yet He who is oblivious to love shall pay a tithe to Heaven.
1. Prologue: Crystal Maiden

TITHE TO HEAVEN

**By: Wolfgod-fenrir **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final fantasy 7 characters. This is an shounen ai Ficcy. 

If you are not a fan of yaoi I suggest you leave while you still can bwahahahahahaha!

Ahem and for those who like this couple welcome and enjoy reading it.

Review my story plz! Couple: Sephiroth X Vincent. Ratings may go up maybe up to a LEMON!

Wolfclover: Yesh! I have done it!

Vincent: Help me O-O

Sephiroth: Why? O-O

Wolfclover: I am yur lord and master obey! (waves a whip)

**Prologue:**

**Crystal maiden**

In an eternal dream, the maiden slept imprisoned in an emerald crystal. An angel- like

face, that was untouched by time. She was the only source of light in the darkness, a

luminescence that would not fade not even by the blackest shroud of darkness. She was

the very embodiment of incandescence. Here lied Lucrecia Crescent, in a cave dark and

cold. Her only mourner and guardian hid in the shadows. Vincent Valentine the ex-turk

stood silently in the waterfall cave repenting for a sin that could never be forgiven.

It was lonely, but somewhat a bittersweet place to be. A sanctuary that kept the world

Forgotten and locked secrets that were best left unspoken.

Whether she was asleep or whether she was dead, Vincent stayed with her.

His soul shuddering of guilt, as he remembered how she begged him to know what

became of her son. She cried tears for a child she never held. Oblivious of what her

son had done and tried to do in destroying the world, she loved her son still.

Despite the atrocities and the sins she yearned to see him. A mother who had her child

stolen from her. This is what became of her because of a broken heart. She would never

laugh or cry ever again. Vincent had failed to protect her, in letting her to pursue a

happiness that was a lie……

. He could only watch as Lucrecia suffered as the child in her womb was

deformed and preordained to live a life of bloodshed as a weapon, nothing more.

Her dear son…..Sephiroth.

Hearing the breath of someone saying that name made Vincent's heart go cold.

The name as well as the metal claw for an arm was an excruciating reminder

In his every waking moment. Vincent could only atone for his sins in this

Sanctuary. These thoughts are what haunted Vincent for years.

"Because I wanted you to smile, you only gave me your tears."

"The bullet in my chest, was all for you, in return my body became repulsive."

"When you needed me most, I instead abandoned you,"

"Yet despite all that I still loved you …all because I loved you, sweet Angel…

I became a demon for you." " Even when I failed to save you, you instead saved me,

but I cannot even repay you... this is what torments me the most Beloved."

"I drown in my own sorrow, unable to breathe, and still I find no solace

no penance can relieve me of this sin"

The silently grieving gunslinger, layed down his head on the cold, hard ground.

Drifting away into a deep slumber, Vincent closed his blood garnet eyes,

Unknowing that somewhere the One-Winged Angel was coming to life.

**TO Be Continued... **

R&R PLZ


	2. Chapter 1: Soul Corrupt

**Tithe to Heaven**

By: Wolf-god Fenrir

* * *

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me they belong to squareenix. 

This is a shounen- ai fic which is romance between two guys of the same gender. Don't like it? Don't read it sheesh.

There is a pretty good chance ratings will go up (evil look). For your reading pleasure, enjoy!

**Chapter1 :Soul Corrupt  
**

Vincent Valentine, awoke to find that he slept on the cold ground of Lucrecia's Grotto,

The faint glow of crystallized mako illuminated the darkness of the cave, In the center of

It, Lucrecia was trapped inside a pillar of crystal, her face in serenity of a deep slumber.

Vincent's blood-red eyes gazed at her, as the sound of faint gentle laughter of a woman

could be heard echoing throughout the grotto. "What are you laughing at?" Vincent,

asked Lucrecia who even inside the crystal showed the small hint of a smile. She must

have thought how adorable he was when he was asleep. Lucrecia faintly replied," _nothing."_

Sitting up, Vincent realized he had slept for over an hour, as he checked the time in his

Cell phone. Blinking across the screen was the image of an envelope. It was

a text message from someone. Pressing the enter button, Vincent saw the words of the

message read as such: I'm outside waiting for you. – Shelke.

"….. I should go," Vincent replied to Lucrecia. She was about to say goodbye, but

in the instant that Vincent turned away to leave, a tremendous vibe came over her.This

sense felt so familiar, Flashing before her eyes were the memories of how she allowed

herself to be a test subject for the Jenova project, When she was exposed to dangerous

amounts of mako. How the scientists filled the syringes and needles full of jenova blood

cells and began to repeatedly to inject them into her but most especially into her unborn

child. Finally the last image was her staring face to face with Jenova, the alien entity that

was mistaken for an ancient, and had attempted to destroy the planet. She bore blue

skin and long silver hair, on her lips were pulled in a gentle but sinister smile.One of her

eyes glowing eerily red, as it flickered treacherously.

Then a whispering voice spoke_," I stole your son from you. _" A cold cruel laugh

followed afterwards." _It was so simple, he believes every word I tell him, doing my _

_biddings, he loves only me. Body and soul he is mine And I...I am the only mother he _

_has ever known…Unlike you. He will never accept a human as his mother."_

the voice loomed on. Ever since Lucrecia had injected those cells into her bloodstream

she began to hear this cold voice. It had been years since she could finally hear the same

voice haunting her mind. Torturing her, tormenting her, twisting her mind and breaking

her heart until there were only fragments of it left.

For the first time while being detained in the crystal pillar, Lucrecia Crescent

opened her azure eyes barely enough so that the tears could come streaming out. How she

wanted to scream, cry and yet feel hope once more for her son was still alive. Her voice

had grown so weak she could barely speak loud enough to be heard.

As Vincent was leaving, Lucrecia silently whispered. " _Sephiroth..."_

" _Sephiroth…Sephiroth my son……is still alive."_ She whispered in a

quiet tone but it was so faint and it echoed so much that it was difficult to understand.

Her words came out only as a faint murmur that could have easily been taken for a sigh.

Because of that, Vincent was not able to hear her words. He left and had not noticed that

his beloved's eyes were barely open and had been welling tears that streamed down her

porcelain face. He left her alone, not realizing the revelation that slowly began to unfold.

Vincent Valentine left the grotto, Stepping into a world cloaked by the night. The moon

was full and glowing brightly in the sky.

It was not often that he came to visit Lucrecia at night, but he felt that he had to see

her.He didn't want to leave her alone, although she had hurt him so much, he was not

cruel to her because he loved her dearly. The ex-turk visited her as much as he could whenever he

wished, In the hopes that one day his feelings would reach her to let her know he had

always loved her despite the pain she made him endure. Nothing that she had done could

change his feelings for her. Vincent wanted her to understand he that never regretted the

moment he met her. To tell her seemed impossible however, because she would have still

refused him. Upon stepping outside, Vincent noticed someone was outside waiting for

him.

Under the glow of the moon, a girl was standing outside near the waterfall. The girl

had short, layered, red hair. She wore pink shirt, and white kaki shorts which was

an entirely different outfit from what she once wore when she was still with Deepground.

The girl greeted the gothic gunslinger, "Vincent, were you planning to stay all night? "

With the crimson tattered cape dragging behind him, and the black raven hair draped over

his pale face, Vincent replied, " I didn't think I would take this long." "Sorry, Shelke."

He said as he gazed at her with his garnet colored eyes.

The girl named Shelke smiled, "Let's go home, Cloud and the others are waiting."

"Especially Marlene, she has been worried about you." Vincent Valentine gazed up at the

remains of Omega still left in the sky like a scar upon skin. It was still there as reminder,

as a selfless action of Chaos, who returned to the planet when he killed omega to

save the planet from dying. Vincent could no longer transform into Chaos since then.

When the explosion of countless souls of the life stream were released from

Omega's body, all the souls had passed through Vincent while he was in Chaos' form as

he penetrated through omega like a blade. The instant they had collided on impact, Chaos

and Omega died, however Vincent did not die, because Lucrecia had given him an almost

indestructible body. If not for her he wouldn't be alive. Shelke and Vincent

made their way out of the Waterfall, there they had found Cid's airship hovering above

them. Throwing down a ladder, the airship's pilot Cid Highwind was waving for them to

climb up. Vincent had not known what peril would soon ensue, and what a difference it

would have made if he had heard his beloved's words more closely. As the wooden

roped ladder began to dangle before them, Vincent took hold with his normal hand, as

Shelke was busy looking at the view.

Weeks after the Omega incident and the chaotic finale, Vincent had felt slightly

weakened, and slightly slow in his movements.He was fatigued and always tired.

Days would pass, but since then Vincent had not felt the same ever since he

defeated omega. Unknown to Vincent there was a poison drifting in his bloodstream,

and spreading throughout his flesh. It would eventually consume him body and soul.

Upon climbing aboard the Sierra, A giant ship that was constructed by the ancients,

Vincent climbed over the railing onto the airship's deck. Shelke, who was closely coming

from behind was about to climb over the railing but because of her small child-like size

she couldn't reach easily over the railing. Extending a golden, metal claw towards

Shelke, Vincent carefully pulled her up without hurting or cutting her delicate hands.

"Thank you," Shelke replied giving a small smile of embarrassment to the fact she was

supposed to be 19 but physically she looked more like a 12 -year -old. Because of the

horrendous experiments that were done beneath Shinra, her growth had slowed almost to

a complete stop for 10 years. Vincent nodded slightly as a response, then he went inside

of the ship's extremely large cockpit, in which Cid, was already beginning to turn the

steering wheel of the airship.

Vincent began to gaze into the window to see the night sky. The Clouds at night were a

blue shade as the moon shone brightly. There was a hint of his ghost-like reflection on

the glass, staring back at him while he was intently looking outside. Then something

caught his attention. Among the clouds of the starry sky, a strange figure was moving

among the stars, it almost seemed like a black bird. A single large wing outstretched

against the sky from it's body, a black wing. The shape of it seemed menacing and

sinister. Sephiroth?!!, Vincent thought. No it couldn't have been. Gazing more closely,

Vincent could see that it was neither a bird nor Sephiroth, it was a man he had never seen

before. He had short auburn hair, wore a wine red trench coat –like jacket, the black wing

that came out of his back was on the left side. Sephiroth always bore a black wing on his

right and that it's shape was not so jagged as the one the man had. The eyes of the man,

gleamed a mako blue glow. Vincent Valentine did not take his eyes off the man who flew

at a distance with the large black wing. He watched intently not stopping his gaze.

All of a sudden the man with the large black wing, looked straight at Vincent with the

glowing mako blue eyes from a distance. Vincent could not make out the face because it

was so dark and too far away, all he could see were those haunting glowing eyes piercing

his very soul. Even from far away, Vincent could sense the power of this mysterious

being that it had made him uneasy. The moment Vincent held his breath, he blinked, and the

man with the black wing vanished as if he never existed. All that was left was the night

sky as before. Vincent scanned the night sky intently but found no trace of the single black

winged man. All that was certain was that it was not Sephiroth. "Could it have been

……." Vincent began. Before he could finish his sentence Shelke appeared. "What are

you looking at?" " It's nothing…" Vincent replied acting as if nothing happened. The last thing

he wanted to do was worry Cloud and the others about a new possible foe. There were other chances

that the man with the left wing was possibly just a dream or an illusion fabricated from his mind.

"Outside on deck, I found this," Shelke spoke as she pulled out a long black feather in her

hand. "Do you think it could have been a bird?" she asked the gunslinger. Thinking

carefully, Vincent decided not to tell her what he briefly glimpsed out the window and

simply answered," Probably." Shelke blinked her blue eyes, then replied," I will be in the

infirmary room uploading another synaptic net dive." Vincent knew it had been a few

weeks since she had not done a synaptic net dive. A synaptic net dive, was a virtual

medium of contact between sentient life forms and uploading memories and emotions

into data much like she had done with Lucrecia's memories when she was

still with deep ground. Vincent was a bit surprised about it. "Shelke why?" he asked.

Shelke's face seemed saddened and filled with grief in that moment, She stared at the

floor. " It's about her…..my sister I need to see her one more time. After this it will be

my final synaptic net dive. I don't want my powers to disturb the life stream.

some doors are best left closed and never to be opened." She replied in her normal tone.

Her face however betrayed her feelings all too easily. Shelke Rui looked as if she was

about to burst into tears at any given moment. Vincent went back to the moment where

he first met Shalua Rui who joined the WRO. In search for her sister she had lost both an

arm and an eye just to be able to reunite with Shelke, her lost sister once more and to save

her from the decade-long hell she had endured with Deepground. She had blond auburn

hair, and blue eyes. Shelke found herself back at the moment when she was foolish and

too reliant on the backstabbing Tviets of Deepground. That fated day when the

headquarters of the WRO were being attacked by Deepground, Azul the cerulean was

leading the siege. When she initially first met Vincent and Shalua, she refused to accept

their help. As they tried to escape she foolishly held them back, trying to convince them

that her place was with Deepground than with them. Shelke being too trusting of Azul as

an ally, was a mistake, as he was issued the order by Weiss the immaculate to dispose of

her. In a rampage he attempted to kill her but Vincent and Shalua had saved her.

Frantically, searching for an exit they found an elevator but it slowly began to close.

Vincent and Shalua tried to flee but they didn't want leave Shelke behind. They went out

of their way to help her. Shelke could still feel the sensation of how her sister had shoved

her inside the closing elevator to save her from Azul. Shalua used her robotic prosthetic arm to keep the

door open but it too began to crush into nothing as the metal door began to close. In a panic,

Vincent tried to pry the door open so that Shalua could enter. When the elevator was closing

Only Vincent and Shelke were able to make it inside. They watched in both horror and

shock as they were powerless to do nothing. The last smile and words from Shalua

remained to the bitter end. Azul was already close behind her ready for the kill.

Her last words, "Shelke remember…… I love you." As the

elevator doors shut what seemed a last time, Vincent began to bang on the door, clawing hopelessly, trying to get it

open. In vain, he strained to open the door.

Moments after, Azul delivered a final brutal blow. The force of his attack against the

steel elevator door had dented the door Slightly from their side. From under the door

white fluid came pouring out, Shalua's artificial bodily fluids spilled into a large puddle

onto the floor of the elevator. As soon as Shelke realized what lengths her sister went through for her,

all she could say was," Why?" That was the word she kept saying as she saw her sister's fluids

spilling from under the crack of the elevator door. Vincent was in shock, when Shalua was trapped from the other

side. It reminded him, of how he failed to save Lucrecia. His heart shuddered at it's own self blame.

After the assault on the WRO headquarters was over, the WRO managed to recover her body though she was barely alive.

They had stored her aboard the sierra in the infirmary where she had machines

functioning to keep her alive. But Shalua was never the same again for Azul delivered an almost fatal blow to her head, the result was severe head

trauma. Shalua was barely alive, in a comatose state. There was no hope that even if she was still alive she would never open her eyes again.

Shelke was also trapped in the endless darkness of Nero the sable, one of the Tsviets. While she was inside his frightening darkness, Shalua's

soul appeared asking her if she could return to the planet. There was so many things she wanted to say but couldn't

because there wasn't much time left, it was too short for them both. Eventually, Shalua had died, when the sierra was shot down, the capsule

machine holding her body inside had crash landed and midgar. Since the machine was out of commission, Shalua eventually died.

Closing her mind of the memory, Shelke turned away to go to the infirmary dock leaving Vincent alone.

**[SYnaptic Net DIve **

Upon making the preparations, Shelke began to take her seat, pulling the virtual helmet over her eyes. " Synaptic net dive commencing in ,

5…..4.." Shelke spoke to herself automatically like a robot. " 3….2…1" She breathed sharply as all became black. The virtual search

among the spirits of the lifestream soon began. In the Darkness, light slowly began to appear, Shelke's conciousness drifted in the life stream. In

her ghostlike form, she began to search for her sister's soul to remember her lost childhood and to forget the nightmare

of deepground. Floating over the emerald rivers of floating glowing lights, Shelke saw it was a beautiful sight to see It was something nor ordinary

human could see.. Reaching out her hand, she searched for the sentient ghost of her sister in the darkness and glow of

the lifestream. " Shalua….Shalua where are you?" Shelke whispered. The green flow of the emerald lifestream seemed normal as well as it's

wavelengths showing normal patterns. Sensing a familiar presence, Shelke drew near to the light. " Shalua." She called again. Out of the Darkness

arose a light which then took the shape of a woman, before Shelke's eyes. The woman had long auburn blond hair which was tied in a ponytail,

she wore glasses but her left eye was closed because she had lost it in battle. Shalua wore a lab coat while beneath was a black and hot pink two

piece outfit. She had purple high heels. She was pretty much the same in appearance as she had been when she was still alive. Shalua's pale face

brightened and she beamed at Shelke. "There is so much I still want to tell you." Shelke replied as her blue eyes

gleamed with the shine of tears that had yet to fall. Reaching out her arm, Shalua rested her hand on Shelke's head, patting it affectionately. "

Shelke," Shalua said with a tender smile. Before the sisters tried to fill the 10 year gap between their lives, a darkness began

to sweep across the lifestream. Suddenly the emerald lifestream turned to a crimson red color, and it rampaged about in the darkness, Shelke who

was already holding Shalua's hand began to lose her grip. "What's happening?!" She exclaimed. Shalua could not

tightly grip her hand as the tempest tore their grip away. Shelke looked at her sister in fear, Shalua returned the same gaze. " no…..SHALUA!!!"

Shelke shouted as the unseen force pulled her away. Shalua was out of sight. A sentient life form had interrupted their

bitter sweet reunion and had hacked his way into Shelke's synaptic net dive. Red wisps of the crimson lifestream had taken hold of Shelke and

wouldn't let her go. Since Shelke could connect with life forms in the lifestream, she also possessed the ability to

experience their memories as if they were her own. Suddenly her vision faded away, and she wasn't in the lifestream anymore. Instead she was in

a strange place which happened to be the ancient's capital of the lost city that was hidden beneath a lake in the ancient

forest. About her were ancient ruins of buildings constructed by the Cetra an ancient race that thrived so long ago, only to be destroyed by the

ruthless invader Jenova, who in search for the promised land had intended to do the planet harm. Shelke stood in the forgotten city, with ancient

ruins standing high.. Staring to the sky Shelke could see it wasn't the sky but that she was underwater and yet it was possible to breathe. Looking

before her was a Platform balcony-like structure, on it was a woman. Shelke curiously drew near to get a better view. Upon closer observation,

Shelke could see a woman with auburn hair, held in a braid with a pink ribbon. This person also wore a red jacket over a

pink dress. She was on her knees, both hands clasped to together, her head bowing to the ground in reverence. "Is she praying?" Shelke had

asked herself. All of a sudden she heard voices from behind her. Turning around she saw a man with blond short spiky hair,

with brilliant mako blue eyes who barged in from the entrance. Lugging behind him was large thick sword.

Recognizing who it was, Shelke thought aloud, "Cloud Strife." Following close behind, Was a red colored beast that possessed the roman numeral

13, tattooed on his left back leg. "Red 13" Shelke replied. Vincent Valentine also appeared, with his crimson cape

dragging behind him. "What are you doing here?" Shelke asked them. They gave no reply and acted as if they didn't see her. Walking up to Cloud,

She reached out her hand to grab his attention. But the instant she touched him, her hand had gone right through

him as if he were a ghost. Although Shelke was standing right in front him, Cloud strife walked through her. Letting out a startled gasp, Shelke

realized that this was a memory.

"Am I in someone's memory?" She asked herself. She was now experiencing the memory as if it were her own. "Cloud look !" Red 13 replied.

Vincent gazed at the girl who was praying. "Aeris?" Cloud replied as he looked at the girl who was silently praying. Shelke felt a strange feeling he

had heard that name somewhere before. She remembered someone mentioning her, but she never had met her in person.

Cloud in haste to get to the girl named Aeris, he made his way to the steps that led to the platform. The steps rose out of the Lake's surface, and

Cloud had to be careful not to fall in. Making balanced leaps, he managed to get to the platform. He

walked up the marble steps. Shelke was following him closely at his heels, to witness what would happen. Cloud walked up to Aeris, but before he

reached her, he stopped in his tracks. He keeled over, and began to hold his head as a searing splitting pain began to

throb in his head. The girl named Aeris didn't notice him and was still in a trance of prayer as her eyes were closed. Cloud then paused as he

stopped writhing in pain. His hand reached the handle of the large sword and drew it threateningly. "What are doing?!" Shelke exclaimed, but she

realized he couldn't hear her. Cloud looked almost possessed as he eyes were glowing threateningly, and the pupils of his eyes became cat-

like. He stepped right in front of Aeris and raised sword in hand high for a fatal strike. A cold voice in at the back of his mind was screaming for him

to kill her. It would not be satisfied nor would it stop until she was dead. Cloud held high his weapon with trembling

hands as he tried to stop. He couldn't put down the weapon, but he felt as if invisible hands were forcing him to do it. Shelke standing right next to

Cloud, she helplessly watched. Seeing as he was about to swing the blade, Shelke covered her eyes with her

hands. Just then, Red 13 cried out, "Stop!!!" as he could see what cloud was about to do. Vincent did the same yelling," Don't do it!" Cloud nearly

dealt a fatal swing as the sword came down but barely touched Aeris' head. Coming to

his senses he immediately pulled his sword away. In shock, he dropped it to the ground. Realizing that he almost killed Aeris with his own two

hands.With the sound of the sword clanging to the ground, Shelke opened her eyes and saw that

no harm came to Aeris. For the first time to Shelke, The girl named Aeris opened her emerald green eyes. She raised up her head and smiled at

Cloud. Beaming gently at the swordsman, she replied, "Cloud". Before anything further could be said, a sudden darkness overshadowed Aeris.

Shelke quickly looked above as did Cloud. What Shelke saw made her frozen in fear. All of a sudden, a man with long silver hair and a single black

wing came down from above.He seemed almost like an angel, but was not. In his hands were a long sword, with it he stabbed Aeris from behind.

The blade plunged into Aeris, rose through her chest. The swiftness of the blade was so precise that no blood had

gushed out.

"_Upon the altar where the girl prayed, an innocent lamb about _

_to be slain. The one winged angel came, and took her life away,_

_took it so she could no longer pray, To silence her so that God would not answer,_

_With cruel impetuous wrath he gave no mercy, he let her die by his hand."_

Aeris reached for Cloud with an outstretched hand. With her dying breath she whispered his name, "Cloud………" She breathed her last and

breathed no more. Closed her eyes to never open them again. She leaned over the sword that came from her chest and her body

went cold and limp.As she died, a green sphere of materia dropped out of her hair ribbon which once held it. The ribbon came undone in Aeris'

brown locks of hair, and the material fell out. It happened so suddenly it seemed as if time had slowed down, Cloud and Shelke watched as the

materia, Holy, came bouncing down the steps of the platform, Every time it bounced off the marble floor, the sound of crystal ringing could be

heard. After that the material had fallen into depths of the lake never to be seen again. Shelke and Cloud saw the man with long silver hair, who

was clad in black and wore a trench coat. The long silver hair that draped over his face, could not conceal the haunting green blue eyed gaze. The

pupils of his eyes were like the eyes of a predator, cruel and ruthless. It instilled paralyzing fear in Shelke. With a cruel

mocking gaze he pulled his sword back out of the victim's body but this time releasing a brief rain of blood that dripped off his sword. As soon as

the blade came out of Aeris's body, she fell, only to be caught in time by Cloud. Shelke was rooted to the spot and

couldn't run away. She felt that this man could see her because he was looking directly at her. Unexpectedly, Everyone disappeared except for

Shelke and this one winged angel. Cloud with the dead girl in his arms and the ones who saw how she died had vanished.

It was just the both of them alone. The memory was no longer a memory but a nightmare about to unfold. It was not a dream for it was real. All of

a sudden in Shelke's mind she was able to recall one of Lucrecia's memories which had previously up loaded in her

mind. Instead of fear, she felt only remorse and regret feelings that were not her own but feelings of a mother who had lost her child. A name had

escaped from Shelke's lips, "Sephiroth…." The man called Sephiroth gave no reply, instead he pulled his pale lips in an evil smile. The instant

Shelke blinked.Sephiroth was right in front of her. Raising his long sword high with both hands he was about to finish her as well. Trying to shield

herself with her small arms, Shelke let out a gasp. The moment she thought Sephiroth was about to kill her. all the surroundings became overcome

by light. Out of the light, a hand reached out beckoning to Shelke to come. On impulse, she ran over to the portal of light and without a second

thought, grasped the hand. The hand pulled her into the light and Shelke had managed to escape.As the light had dimmed, Shelke opened her

blue eyes. She was still holding hands with someone. Shelke was gazing into the face of the girl she had seen die earlier. It was Aeris

just as she looked before she had died. She beamed gently at Shelke, with warm emerald eyes. " You're!..." Shelke began but before she could

finish her sentence, the sentient being who had saved her life spoke," The life stream is not safe, even from a virtual

world you are still at risk." " Why isn't it safe?" Shelke asked the spirit of Aeris. "Ever since Omega and chaos had returned to the planet, the

lifestream has not been the same." "The tainted Lifestream blended with the pure lifestream, but it has also

been corroded, it has caused the planet to suffocate." Aeris went on, "Now Sephiroth struggles to come to life once more as the lifestream is

weakening, he is trying to break free and take control." Shelke had widened her eyes in both fear and shock. "Since the

planet is ill, it is unable to restrain him, and it is taking all the lifestreams power to stop him, but by the day he goes stronger and stronger." "So…"

Shelke began. " Omega who had absorbed all life from this planet had uprooted even the tainted lifestream, the tainted

ones like Sephiroth." "Yes, warn Cloud and the others to stay away from any mako or any areas that are outlets of the

lifestreams." Aeris replied. "We don't know how long we can hold him back." "Now go home." Shelke nodded in agreement but worried for the

souls of the lifestream for if what Aeris said was true then it would come to effect her sister, Shalua's soul as

well. Gazing back at Aeris one last time, despite what was happening Aeris was still smiling. Shelke tried to return the smile but she began to fear

for her safety. Shelke awoke from the synaptic trance, to find herself back inside the Sierra. With that Shelke deactivated the Synaptic net dive.

She found herself back in her chair, removing the virtual helmet from her head with trembling hands.

Shelke was overcome by Lucrecia's emotions. The feeling of guilt, to have betrayed the only child she ever had. Tears overflowed from the

young girl's eyes. When she could have been deathly scared, shelke instead uncontrollably wept like a mother who lost her child.

**To be continued**………

Hope you liked it!! Please review. I will update again very soon!! – Wolfgod fenrir


	3. Chapter 2: breath my Angel pt1

**Tithe To Heaven**

By: WolfgodFenrir

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters presented in this story, All the characters belong to Square enix.

Dear Reader

This is Wolfgod Fenrir here, hoping that you enjoy this fanfic. I just ask that you review it, and let me know what you think. if you plan on criticizing me just know that flaming me is not a constructive form of criticism. If ya don't got something nice to say then don't say anything at all. XP Anyway the ratings may go up,but that kinda depends on how this story will turn out. The main Pairings are SephirothXVincent, other side pairings are CloudXAeris, VincentXLucrecia, and maybe more XD...  
there is also the chance that ratings might go up XD... just R&R and sorry for any possible OOCness of the characters. 

**Chapter 2: Breathe My Angel **

In the Life streams of the world, sentient beings, spirits, entities and souls were threatened by the tainted streams corrupting and wasting the

planet from within. When there was silence, the planet could be heard suffocating from all the impurities and filth of the impure souls. The planet

was being overcome by it. The streams were always at balance, for the pure and tainted on the scale were always equal, but now the tainted

was outweighing the pure. This imbalance not only upset the planet, but was sickening it, spreading like a virus it threatened like a terminal illness.

As things would continue now the planet would die, including all those who flourished from it's harvest. Streams that ran pure with a brilliant jade

emerald shimmer, were entangled, by the blood red streams like thread. In the midst of all the chaos, the souls lamented in fear and

confusion. Amongst a field of white lilies, the flower girl Aeris, was calmly tending the flowers, as if nothing was wrong. On her knees, she was on

the ground with her pink dress spread out on the grassy plane. Above, the sky was white, almost dreamlike. This place, was created by Aeris as

her sanctuary, where she made flowers bloom like she did in her previous life. Despite what was happening, Aeris remained calm, for she knew of what was to come,

But she did not lose hope either. A man with spiky long black hair appeared in the horizon, running at high speed. Aeris raising up her head saw him coming. "Aeris!" the

man called. "We have to get out of here, it's coming," he said out of breath. Aeris only smiled. Bewildered by her reaction, he went on, "this isn't the time to be picking

flowers, we gotta leave now!" Aeris replied, "Zack, I'm not leaving, I 'm staying right here." The man named Zack exclaimed, "Are you crazy Aeris?"

"No, there is something I have to do," Aeris replied staring Zack straight in the eye.The flower girl got up to her feet. "He will be arriving soon and I must speak with him."

She went on. "Who?" Zack asked. "The very one who sent me here to the Lifestream." Aeris spoke. Suddenly, a great wind blew and the white sky darkened. Petals of the

flowers in the field, began to be carried off by the wind. A loud sound like thunder echoed across the sky and plain. "What the-", Zack began. Aeris faced the south, where

the wind blew back her long braid of brown hair. Unexpectedly, all the lilies started to wither, shrivel and die. The only flower that did not wilt was held in Aeris' hand.

A black cocoon- like object appeared before Aeris and Zack from a few feet away.Suddenly, Black feathers spiraled all around, falling like rain as a great dark wing spread

out revealing a man who was within it. The man had piercing turquoise eyes and long silver hair. He wore a black leather outfit and trench coat, which wavered against the

wind. Beneath his leather boot, he was crushing a flower with his careless step. Zack widening his eyes said "It was you! so you're the one behind all this!" The silver haired

angel smiled darkly. "Sephiroth!" Zack replied with disdain. The One- winged angel, called Sephiroth said nothing. With anger, Zack drew out a long, large and thick sword

from out of it's sheath. Poised in a battle stance, he stood in front of Aeris to protect her."Zack Wait!" Aeris exclaimed, but before she could stop him, Zack charged at

Sephiroth with sword raised in hand. Upon approaching Sephiroth, Zack swung his blade as hard as he could. However Sephiroth blocked the attack, with a long katana

blade that he drew out with a single hand. No matter the immense size of Zack's weapon, it quivered against Sephiroth's sword. Steel against steel, made a gritting sound.

Aeris protested, " Zack stop it!" but Zack didn't listen and continued to press his sword against Sephiroth's. "Must you impede me even in death?" Sephiroth asked looking

amused. "Look who's talking, you're dead too!" Zack spat back. "That may be….but not for long." The Angel replied. With single strike, Sephiroth knocked the weapon out

of Zack's hand as he sent him flying to the ground. Zack crashed into the ground on his back, as his sword flew in the air, out of reach. The sword twisted in the air then fell

like an anchor. With a loud sharp thud it landed several inches away from Zack's face. Any closer and he could have been impaled. Getting frustrated, he got back up and was

ready for a second try, but Aeris walked in front of him, blocking him from Sephiroth. "That's enough Zack," Aeris replied as she faced Sephiroth. "Aeris!" Zack began to

protest. She turned towards Zack beaming at him."Zack go on without me." "No I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Zack yelled. Aeris raised a hand towards him, and said,"

Please Zack just go, I'll be fine I promise." Before Zack could say anything else he became enveloped in a green glow. "Aeris!" hecried out. Then he vanished in a burst of

light. Aeris lowered her hand to her side and sighed, "He is going to be so mad at me." She turned to face Sephiroth who smiled

arrogantly. "You should have fled while you had the chance, or do you crave a second death by my hand?" Sephiroth replied. Aeris beamed and said, "I'm not the type to

runaway, besides I'm not afraid of you." Sephiroth's eyes gleamed with spite but his pale lips retained his faint hint of a smile. "Whether you fear me or not, I can still kill

you." Aeris stood her ground unmoved and unafraid. "Why do you want to go back again? Cloud is just going to send you back here, a third time." Aeris smiled.

At this Sephiroth instantaneously drew his sword and put it at her neck. Aeris didn't even flinch and gazed at Sephiroth straight in the eye. The one-winged angel could see

that truly she did not fear him, nor that she feared death. "I died once before, and I can die again but what will that prove to you?" Aeris asked. Her green eyes locked onto

Sephiroth's eyes. Breaking out of the gaze, Sephiroth put his sword away, "You're not even worth the effort." He replied. He was turning his back her to leave just as Aeris

began, "Just know you can always come back when you have nowhere else to go. After all, this is your home." The maiden beamed kindly to him.

As Sephiroth walked away he said, "I will not return to become a mere memory." With an outstretched black wing, He disappeared into the sky. Aeris looked up as the one-

winged angel disappeared. In her hand, the white lily still flourished. She looked at it in her hands, Seeing that despite all the other flowers that wilted this one still bloomed even

in adversity.

[Meanwhile in the airship Sierra

Shelke Rui who had just gotten out of a Synaptic net dive, began to dial Vincent Valentine's number into her cell phone. Putting the phone to her ear, she heard the

ringing tone. The tone echoed 5 times and no one answered. "Come on Vincent pick up the phone…" Shelke replied hastily. The tone went on and still no one answered.

What she saw in synaptic net dive greatly troubled Shelke and she had to tell someone about it.Aeris had warned her to not tread near any outlets where Life stream flowed

out. After the 10th ring tone a robotic voice finally answered," The person you have called is not available, please leave a message after the tone or press zero." Shelke

pressed zero and the answering machine replied," Voice mailbox is full." She hung up, and tossed her phone onto the desk that was in front of her. Whether it was the fates or

some outside force beyond any human control, Vincent did not answer the call……

[Hotel in Nibelheim

Vincent Valentine was lying asleep, dreaming. His cell phone had been turned off, So he could not have heard Shelke's call. This is the last place he would want to be

because it was nearby the Shinra mansion, where it all began. But he had no choice, Vincent was so tired he was on the verge of collapsing, so he had to stop and rest.

The blood that flowed throughout his veins was poisoned and now it was taking its toll on his body. Nightmares ran wild in his slumber, yet he could not wake. Even if the

dawn would break, Vincent would not open his eyes but sleep trapped in the world of dusk.

[ 2 hours earlier….

" Hey Vincent, I bet I can beat your record," Cloud replied as he lifted his heavy sword over his shoulder in a confident way. "Don't get cocky," spoke Red XIII, baring a grin

with his sharp fangs. Red XIII was a crimson lion and wolf-like creature. "You can try Cloud ……only try" Vincent replied, as he drew his gun out. The two

warriors were facing a desert canyon ahead of them, with the crimson beast tailing behind. Facing their eyes towards the west, they could see a pack of panzer hounds

rapidly approaching. The panzer hounds were like cougars but with hound-like personalities, and glowing red eyes. Following from behind them was a gargantuan

rhino-like beast. It had a two horns crowned atop its head, its skin was tinted purple, and its large elephant-like hooves gathered sand with dust in it's path. It was called a

behemoth. The behemoth reared on its back legs and threateningly bellowed with its hooves waving in air. At full speed it charged at the group of warriors. Vincent pulling

the trigger, fired rounds which caused a rain of bullets to fall over the panzer hounds. The Panzer hounds, howled, screamed and breathed their last as the bullets relentlessly

penetrated their hides, and tore through their innards. The beasts however didn't back off, they still intended to attack Cloud and Red XIII. Cloud swinging his sword, hacked

at the dozens of monsters that approached him. With every strike, he killed them sending to the ground, where the worms would soon feast on their fresh carcasses. Red XIII,

put his eyes on the alpha pack leader, singling him out of the rest of the horde. He knew that Killing the pack leader, would make the pack of panzers to disperse. As a panzer

hound lunged at Red XIII, with jaws wide open, He dodged in time, letting the hound to expose his outstretched neck. Retaliating, Red XIII clamped his fangs into the panzer

hound's neck instantly. The hound in his jaws whined in pain as Red XIII, buried his fangs deeper into its neck. In a powerful bite, Red killed the hound. Releasing the dead

creature from his death grip of a bite, Red charged into the stampeding pack of hounds searching for their leader. Just then an alpha panzer hound, who saw the fray from a

high peak in one of the cliffs, spotted Vincent with his back exposed. The Alpha, powerfully leapt from the cliff to assault Vincent. It claws outstretched were ready to tear

away at Vincent. The Beast opened his mouth to show a set of sharp teeth. Vincent however was too occupied to notice the alpha that was coming down on him from above.

Unexpectedly, a red blur knocked the beast away from Vincent before it could even touch him. It turned out to be Red XIII who protected him in the nick of time. With

Razor-like claws, Red had swiped his paw at the Alpha's neck tearing it's throat out. The corpse of the alpha hound landed to the ground with a violent thud. "Vincent you've

got to be more careful" Red XIII replied as he turned to the gunslinger. Meanwhile, Cloud Strife raised his sword high in the air, all the blades within it detached and floated

into the air. The swords and blades began to glow cobalt blue. It surrounded the remaining pack of Panzer hounds. It was Cloud's infamous attack the omni-slash. Under a

second, all the wild panzers immediately collapsed dead as the rain of blades from Cloud's omni-slash fell over them.

Despite all the dead beasts, the behemoth remained still blindly charging. It approximated closer to the group of warriors. Vincent seeing the behemoth began to

fire his rifle at it to slow it down from getting any closer. But the thick hide of the behemoth, made it hard for all the bullets to penetrate it's skin. The oversized monster

still kept charging, crushing everything that was in its path. Cloud recovering from his omni-slash, saw the behemoth and readied his sword. From a high peak, Red XIII

leapt onto the rampaging behemoth's back. However the monster didn't notice as it was still fixated on Vincent who was still shooting at it. Unexpectedly, Vincent ran out of

ammunition. His gun was completely empty of bullets. Just as the behemoth was about to trample him, Vincent vanished with a swish of his cape. All that remained was his

crimson cloak floating in the air like a specter. The behemoth being bewildered, turned its large purple head to see where Vincent had gone. The cape that floated like a red 

ghost flew away from the behemoth. The purple beast chased at it mindlessly, as it lowered its head with it's large horns. It tried to catch the red cape but couldn't. Red VIII 

who was still on it's back, crawled over the behemoths face and scratched at it's eyes, blinding it. It whined as its eyes were gouged out by Red's pointy claws. As the beast 

panicked it shook its head frantically, trying to Red off its face. Suddenly, Vincent reappeared from above it, his red cape all about him with gun in hand. Red VIII who noticed 

Vincent, quickly jumped out of the way, as he released the Behemoth's face. The gothic gunslinger, pulled the trigger numerous times as he aimed for the head of the 

Behemoth. Bullets barraged all over the beasts face that its great head filled with holes cascading blood. Firing a final shot, Vincent killed the Behemoth as he landed to the 

ground. Giving a dying grunt the behemoth came crashing to the ground dead. Cloud and Red XIII went to Vincent's side, waiting to see if the monster was really dead. Of 

course, the monster moved no more or made any hints that it was still alive. " that was fun," Cloud replied as he shouldered his sword triumphantly. Red XIII panted like a 

dog, still trying to catch his breath. "Looks like it's a tie." Red XIII chuckled as he licked his paw that was stained with fresh blood. "Guess you couldn't beat my record 

Cloud." Vincent replied. "That doesn't change the fact that you're still an old man." Cloud teased. "Hey Vincent you alright? you don't look so well." Red XIII cut in. Vincent

Valentine was out of breath, and his arms were trembling. "I'm fine, just tired." he reassured Red. " Must have been too much excitement." Vincent answered as he 

tried to steady himself. He held one of his arms trying to stop it from quivering. "Red's right maybe we should try to rest somewhere for a while until you get better" Cloud 

replied oncerned for his comrade." We're too far from Cosmo Canyon, the nearest place to rest would have to be….." Red trailed off. Red XIII thinking very carefully to 

finish his sentence, knew the name of the town he was about to mention was both Cloud's original hometown, the place where they found Vincent, but also the place that 

Sephiroth burned to the ground. " Nibelhiem" Red XIII finished in an ominous tone. His yellow eyes showed a hint of uneasiness. Cloud had a serious look on his face, but 

upon looking at Vincent's present state, his seriousness subsided. Vincent tried to compose himself, but he was so tired that he could keel over. The grip on his gun was weak 

that it almost fell out of his hand. "We could call Cid to come pick you up." Red 13 replied trying to offer more options instead of Nibelhiem. "I don't think Cid can because 

he's still running an errand, he won't be able to until then." Cloud answered. "I could just go there by myself." Vincent replied exhaustedly. "Not in that state." Red replied.

"Okay we'll just drop you off there Vincent." Cloud concluded. In the next few moments Vincent was on Fenrir, Cloud's motorcycle and he was holding

onto him. Running at Fenrir's side was Red XIII. Upon Arriving to Nibelheim, Cloud slowed Fenrir to a complete halt. Following from

behind Red XIII was gasping as he had dashed for many miles. Feeling guilty, Vincent knew that both he and cloud were not all that fond of Nibelheim. Coming here, opened

wounds, and uprooted nightmarish memories that were best off forgotten. It was this very town, Nibelhiem where everything began. "You really didn't have to bring me here, I

could of done it on my own." Vincent replied. "Its fine, when you want to leave, just call us and we'll pick you up." Cloud answered reassuringly as he made Fenrir roar to life.

Red XIII hopped in back of the motorcycle very eagerly as he was too tired to keep running. Vincent gave a small hint of a smile then replied, "…..Thank you." Turning to

leave, Vincent made his way to the entrance of the ominous town. Cloud drove away on his Fenrir disappearing into the distance. Although Vincent, tried not to get Cloud and

the others to worry about him, it was still inevitable. He knew that they all cared about him. But Vincent was afraid that if he grew too attached to his comrades, they would end

up abandoning him. It was a foolish fear, but Vincent didn't want to be in their way either. Vincent walking into the town, felt as if a heavy weight was literally being placed

on his shoulders. His arms stopped shaking, but there was an overwhelming exhaustion that came over Vincent. Checking in at the only hotel in town, Vincent paid the 

innkeeper, received his key and went up the stairs to his room.After reaching the top of the stairs, Vincent was already out of breath and slightly dizzy. Everyday Vincent

felt weaker and weaker, but he tried very hard to hide it from the others for he didn't want to make them worry or feel concerned about him. As Vincent opened the door to 

his room a thought came into his mind, " Maybe my age is catching up with me." He faintly smiled at his weakness and frailty. 

exhaustion, Vincent fell onto the bed as he passed out. Unknown to the gunslinger, the

room he had just checked out apparently was the very room Sephiroth had slept in the

night, before he burned Nibelhiem to the ground. The Gunslinger was in a deep slumber,

so nothing could wake him. Nightmares were all he could ever dream, never finding

comfort or solace. Only inner demons that clawed at him relentlessly.

[In Vincent's dream

Song:

Nothing can be explained By Mike Wyzogowski

_Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to say,_

_Nothing to do with the way everything's changed_

_So I feel like a little like a child who's lost, a little like_

_(everythings changed) a lot, I didn't like all of the pain..._

In the realm of the unfolding nightmare, Vincent stirred in the darkness of his room. His red eyes glowing under the faint moonlight that streamed in from the window. The gunslinger, sat up and looked about his surroundings.

_I'm confused a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it, everything's changed, _

_I thought I'd make it through the pain,_

_Everything's changed…_

Valentine rising from the bed, saw that his room shifted and distorted like a water's surface. It looked so surreal, almost like he was inside a painting with its colors that ran

like water. Vincent already knew it was another nightmare so he went along with it and had no intention of fighting it or trying to overcome it. He slowly walked to the door to exit the room, to see where this nightmare would lead him.

With his gloved leather hand, Vincent turned the doorknob, then went through the open door into the hallway.

_Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one who shows no remorse…_

He peered out on the hallway, at first he saw nothing until he saw a moonlit figure who was gazing out the window. Vincent's red eyes beheld the figure who, was silently looking out the window. The figure was a man clad in black leather, had turquoise eyes,

and long silver hair. He was almost transparent like a ghost because his skin was pale white.

_So I feel a little like, a child who's lost, a little like (everything's changed)_

_A lot, I didn't like all of the pain, everything's changed, I'm confused, a lot of it _

_Is hard to take…_

Vincent walked out on the hallway, to get a closer look at the seeming apparition who was looking out the window. Every step he took echoed in the dark hallway, yet the despite the noise made, the silver haired man did not seem to notice Vincent who was

coming towards him. Cautiously approaching the man, Vincent slowed his pace and put

a hand to his side to readily draw out his gun.

_And cause of it, everything's changed, I thought I'd make it through the pain,_

_Everything's changed, Nothing is plain, nothing can be explained, nothing…_

When Vincent was close enough he immediately recognized the man who was still

peering outside. The silver haired man seemed to be almost as if he were in a daze,

but there was a small glimpse of sadness in his eyes. Feeling tension, Vincent drew out his gun and a name was whispered by his pale lips, "Sephiroth…." He aimed the gun

at the man called Sephiroth. The one named Sephiroth turned his neck to look at Vincent.

Their eyes met in a locked gaze. Cold turqoise eyes that met fiery blood garnet eyes.

Upon looking at each other, Vincent eased his finger away from the trigger, hesitating to shoot.

_Given the chance I would happily laugh, and be free to express what I feel, _

Sephiroth began to pull faint lips into a sinister grin, as he looked amused at Vincent's

forthright approach and the fiery hatred that burned in his eyes.

_Given the chance I would hold up my head and smile again…_

**To be continued……**


	4. Chapter 3: Breathe my Angel pt2

**Tithe To Heaven**

**BY: Wolf-GodFenrir**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 Characters they belong to Square Enix. This fic contains shounen-ai/Yaoi which is: boy x boy love/romance.Don't like it then leave, as for the ones who love it u can stay and enjoy this ficcy of mine! Possible oocness in it too. I apologize for the wait, but don't worry I'm stillgonna continue this fic!! Again I'd like to say that I appreciate constructive criticism but not flaming! cuz flaming is just rude and useless bashing. If there is something I need to improve on just let me know and do it nicely or at least in respective way. Other than that, plz enjoy this next installment of Tithe to Heaven!

Jargon and character Bios:

Genesis Rhapsodos: A man who was born from project G, which originally was the first attempt at creating an Ancient before the Jenova Project. He first appeared in Dirge of Cerberus, in the secret ending. He reappears in Crisis Core FF7 as one of Sephiroth's comrades, before the Nibelheim incident. He loves quoting from his favorite play loveless. Funfact: Loveless is actually the title of the 1991 album by British band My Bloody Valentine. MBV's name can even be seen on the posters for the Loveless play that are displayed throughout Midgar in the ff7 game.

Shelke: A girl who appears to be 10 yrs old but in actuality is 19 years of age.

Her growth has slowed completely, because of the Shinra Company having had experimented on her. The experiments enhanced her skills in fighting, but unfortunately,

she depends entirely on a daily dosage of mako energy in order to remain alive.

Her special abilities are performing synaptic net dives. It was because of this special ability that she was able to upload Lucrecia's data and memories into her own brain.

Synaptic Net Dive:

Immersion into a virtual reality called a network to negotiate with data on the subconscious planes of sentient life forms. A means of getting in contact with data

from ghosts and spirits within the lifestream.

Lifestream: A river of spiritual power and forces beyond human understanding, the source of all life and the life's blood of the planet. It is also considered by some to be a river of the memories of the dead, but the most popular belief is that the lifestream is a

river of souls. Every living thing, prior to having been born has been blessed with spiritual energy and upon death, all that was living returns their souls, or spiritual energy into the lifestream eventually to be born anew into a different life.

Omega:  The ultimate Weapon and last defense of the planet. It is a weapon that conserves life, by gathering all the lifestreams unto itself and taking flight to the stars for another planet to begin life anew. However it leaves the original planet barren and lifeless.

Vincent was able to defeat this weapon and save the planet from dying by transforming into Chaos. However Vincent cannot transform into chaos anymore and has somewhat weakened from killing Omega.

Geostigma:  also known as the star/planet scar syndrome, An illness from the advent children incident which claimed many lives. Jenova's cells were scattered across the lifestream contaminating it. During the meteor incident, the contaminated lifestream got in contact with many civilians which were mostly children, because their immune systems were weaker than that of an adult. "_The Stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it, and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders._"

-Vincent Valentine.

Sephiroth revealed that he was using Jenova's will to control those with Geostigma from within and through the Lifestream. Eventually, enough infected people would die of the disease that the Lifestream itself would be tainted contaminated, and infected by Jenova's cells, and he could alter the Lifestream itself to his liking. He planned to force the tainted Lifestream as his source of power; so that he would absorb it and become a "God", as was his original intent from the original game. He would then use the withered planet as a vessel through the cosmos to find a new planet on which he would fulfill Jenova's dream and take control of the Planet's inhabitants as a God. And apparently he's trying to do it again in this fic lol.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breathe my Angel Pt 2**

* * *

_**Vincent's Nightmare continued**_

* * *

Vincent Valentine lying in deep sleep, could not awaken from the nightmare, as the plague that ran through his veins was wasting him from within.

_Vincent who glared at Sephiroth with hatred, held his gun steady. His finger was on the trigger, ready to fire at any given moment._

_Sephiroth who turned to face the gunslinger, only seemed amused and did not seem interested in fighting him. Vincent who had locked his gaze with _

_Sephiroth's then asked, "Why do you appear in my nightmares now of all times?" The silver haired man, then answered," Maybe you could not forget me because even now _

_you shudder at your own guilt that you cannot allow yourself to forget me._ "_You're but a memory now… a memory that should be forgotten." Vincent replied_

_Coldly. Sephiroth then replied, "How cold, but I know that even if I were a memory I cannot be forgotten._" _ "Were?" Vincent asked in puzzlement. _

" _You still don't get it do you?" The silver haired angel mocked as his eyes gleamed spitefully. "I remain alive because of you." He replied. Vincent tired of hearing the _

_ramblings of a dead man was prepared to shoot his gun. "I've heard enough." Then Vincent pulled the trigger. The gun roared releasing the bullet as it sped out of the _

_barrel.The bullet pierced the air as it penetrated through Sephiroth. It ripped through his chest and tore out of his back Rather than blood, a great darkness bursted forth _

_from out of Sephiroth's body, and swallowed Vincent whole. Caught by surprise, Vincent let out a gasp, as the darkness gripped him tightly. In the dark, Sephiroth was still _

_standing and uneffected by the gunshot wound in his chest. He drew closer to Vincent until their faces were only inches from touching. " I am within you, I flow in your very _

_veins, and beneath your skin."_ "_Because I spread much faster than any cancer, your body will eventually succumb completely to me."_

"_There is not much time left for you." Sephiroth replied as he smiled evilly. "What?!" Vincent asked in bewilderment as his garnet eyes widened in disbelief. The one winged _

_angel, drew out his sword, Masamune from its sheath. The long blade flickered menacingly, seeming as if it hungered for a taste of blood. Instantly, Sephiroth pulled Vincent _

_into his arms while he plunged his sword into his side. The gunslinger let out weakened cry as the blade slit through him. Despite being in a nightmare, the pain felt _

_excruciatingly real to Vincent. The wound, had spilled blood onto the floor. " It will soon be over." Sephiroth breathed onto Vincent's ear. With a violent shove, Sephiroth _

_pulled his sword out of Vincent; bringing him down to his knees. Vincent held his side, trying to stem the flow of blood from spilling out of his wound. Looking up at _

_Silver-haired angel with blood stained sword in hand , Vincent glared with an ever burning hatred. The gunslinger's vision blurred, as_

_he felt himself collapse to the ground with the afterimage of those ruthless turquoise eyes_

_tormenting his very soul._

**End of Nightmare**

* * *

Vincent ripped from his sleep, out of breath as if he had been running for miles. Gasping, he tried to catch his breath while, cold sweat rolled down his neck.

He sat up on the bed, but winced in that moment. Vincent felt his side ache, painfully like a hot blade was being stabbed into his flesh. He placed a hand over his

side, but did not feel any blood, nor find any open wound there. It was all only a dream, there was no way he could have been hurt for real, or so Vincent thought.

Getting out of bed, he got up, but felt the sharp pain at his side once again. Vincent feeling dizzy, from standing up, felt the sensation that his skin was on fire.

Placing a hand to his forehead he could feel a burning fever that had caused his body to sweat. The heat was so unbearably hot, Vincent could not stand being

covered in his own sweat and he had to bring down the burning fever. He did not realize how sick he had gotten since he was infected. Shedding his clothing

weakly,Vincent staggered over to the bathroom to take a shower. Slowly he took off all of his clothing. After having entered the shower, he turned the knob

releasing cold water to cascade over him. Vincent trembled as the water, brought both relief and discomfort. The sound of his heartbeat was pulsing loudly in his

ears as the water poured all over his skin. The final thing that Vincent started to shed was his bronze claw of an arm. Slowly he pulled it away to reveal that an even

more beastlike claw was hidden underneath it. He always wore the golden claw over this arm, to hide the true deformity of it so he wouldn't offend human eyes,

with unsightly mark of sin. Instead of human nails, there were black talon-like nails sharp enough to cut flesh. Rather than normal human skin, Vincent's left arm was

a slight tinge of dark blue violet with scales.Upon looking at his beast-like arm, Vincent realized, it was covered in black rash like scars. Those weren't there before,

Vincent thought to himself.

Placing his arm, under the downpour of water, black puss began to bleed from the rash-like scars on his left arm. The cold water made it sting, and Vincent flinched

from the growing pain. Unexpectedly, losing the feeling in his legs, Vincent collapsed as he clutched his side. Lying on the floor, he felt his side was oozing. The sharp

pain, made him gasp in anguish. He looked at his hand, finding that it was covered in black ink-like puss. There was a large black scar-rash on his lower abdomen,

the exact same place where Sephiroth had stabbed Vincent in his nightmare. But this was not a dream, the pain from the black scar-like rashes were real.

Finally having understood what Sephiroth had meant, Vincent realized, his body was infested with Jenova cells and that he could die on any given day. He groaned

as the pain overcame him, his breaths became pained and hastened. Sephiroth had somehow managed to infect him, and more of the lifestreams with geostigma.

Unable to get up, Vincent continued to lie on the floor as the water rained down on him. He trembled as his pale skin was touching against the cold hard floor. He let

out a sigh as he began to contemplate his future death yet at the same time, was uncertain of what to do. His only hope for a cure was from within the sector 07

slum's church.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

* * *

Amidst the cries of the Lifestreams, nothing could be done to hold back the terrifying power that was coming alive. This force that was causing the lifestream to

corrode and be tainted while the world would wilt from within. In the schism of life and death, the one winged angel was being born anew. Nothing could be done to

stop his heart from beating a living pulse. Deep in the night sky, Sephiroth was coming alive as if he were awakening from a slumber rather than death. The silver

haired man began to stir, opening his brilliant turquoise eyes for the first time in 2 years as he fell from the sky. Falling like an angel in exile from heaven, he could

feel the rush of his body being pulled down by gravity. The icy wind was blowing against Sephiroth pale face and combing through the long locks of his silver hair.

The wind whispered like a silent voice too frightened to speak aloud. Sephiroth pulled his pale lips into a faint smile as he unfurled his dark wing while leaving a trail

of black feathers behind him.Refusing to remain as only a memory, Sephiroth took flight, vanishing into the dark clouds above to keep out of view. He was not aware

that someone else was in the sky with him. Gusts of the wind howled so loudly, that he could not hear the wing beat of a second angel rapidly approaching him from

high above. All of a sudden, the dark angel, dived in front of Sephiroth's path, obstructing him from going any further. The black angel that appeared before the one

winged angel, had bright mako turquoise eyes. His short hair was dark auburn red and he was wearing a black leather outfit which was draped over by the red

leather trench coat he wore. Finally, there was a black jagged wing that the red haired man possessed on his left side unlike sephiroth's wing which resided on his

right side. "Good to know you have returned once again, as you are both blessed and beloved by the goddess, Sephiroth." The red haired man spoke, as his wing

beat treacherously against the sky. "I didn't think I'd be able to see you either Genesis…" "You should have stayed dead" Sephiroth replied cruelly.

His turquoise eyes glaring into the eyes of the one called Genesis. "Is that any way to speak to your childhood friend…much less your rival?"Genesis asked as his

brilliant blue mako eyes glowed fiercely. "True, you were my friend but in the end you only envied me" Sephiroth replied as his silver hair wavered in his face, keeping

it away from view.

" Because you know you can never surpass me." He replied mockingly. "It is as you say Genesis, I am blessed by the 'goddess'." The man named Genesis only

continued to smile as he drifted in the air, supported by his crooked wing that flapped powerful gales of wind. Genesis shook his head, and smiled, "but you are no

longer the only one who is blessed by the 'goddess' ". "For I too have the goddess' blessing.. or rather Jenova's blood cells flowing within me now." The young man

finished. " Is that so? You think having the same blood as I do will actually make you _my_ equal?" Sephiroth asked, raising a silver eyebrow. "It shouldn't be a

surprise that I surpass you, since I have been given the same luster." Genesis answered as he drew out his sword from its hilt. The wind that blew, touched the

silver blade making it seem like it was whistling. Sephiroth in response to Genesis beckoning for a fight, did not draw his blade out. Sephiroth seemed to refuse

wanting to duel Genesis. Especially since he had just been resurrected and needed to wait until his full strength would return to him. Genesis seeing that Sephiroth

was not drawing his blade out began to pace in the air exactly as if he was walking on solid ground. A moment of silence ensued, increasing the tension between

the two ex- 1st class soldiers. Brushing his auburn hair back, with a passing hand, Genesis began, "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the

goddess descends from the sky." Sephiroth listened as Genesis went on," Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." "Hmph….

the prologue to loveless, your obsession knows no bounds whenever it comes to that play." Sephiroth chuckled, as he glared at his former comrade with icy

turquoise eyes. "Loveless was said to be a tale, written by the ancients long ago, but I see it as more of a prophesy." Genesis replied as he started to stroke the

edge of his blade almost affectionately, with a single gloved finger. "A prophesy that has yet to come to pass," He went on.

" You've read that play countless times, but Loveless is incomplete because it is missing its final act, and hasn't been found. How do you know the story will end in

your favor?" Sephiroth asked growing bored with the mere mention of the Loveless play. "The wheels of fate are already set in motion, you'll just have to stay alive

long enough to see the end!" Genesis replied as he raised his crimson-bladed sword at Sephiroth. Tempted by a promising fight, The one winged angel withdrew his

masamune. At the moment Sephiroth was taking his platinum blade out of its scabbard, Genesis instantly began to charge at him, taking a several swings of his

sword, but to all of which Sephiroth gracefully yet stealthily avoided. However with another lightning fast strike, Genesis cut a few Sephiroth's silver hair strands but

the blade barely even touched his face. Taking his turn to assault Genesis, Sephiroth took his sword and clashed it against his. As the swords would clash together,

the cry of steel could be heard as small fiery sparks flew. With a powerful thrust of his blade, Sephiroth managed to graze Genesis' right arm.

Growing angry, Genesis started to barrage Sephiroth with fire spells, while he flew higher into the sky. The flaming balls of fire, rained over Sephiroth, exploding as

soon as the flames came into contact. Explosions of fire, erupted, spewing black clouds of smoke. A sound like thunder, bellowed as the explosions went off. Sparks

and cinders floating about like fireflies. Genesis flying above the flames, waited to see if Sephiroth was defeated for certain. Suddenly a voice from behind Genesis

replied, "Lost something?" Turning around, Genesis saw Sephiroth completely unharmed from his assault. The two warriors started to violently swing their swords at

each other once more. Annoyed by Genesis' persistence, Sephiroth took a strong swing of his masamune. Trying to block the attack, Genesis could not withstand the

blow and was knocked away.

The two angels with their black wings began to circle each other like birds of prey, far apart from each other. After circling, the both angels rose higher into the sky.

Sephiroth in his battle stance, held his sword with both hands, as the blade seemed to veil the lower half of his face, his cold turquoise eyes glared at Genesis.

Genesis thrilled by the fight, held his weapon at the ready, his crimson sword glimmering. They glared each other, and waited to see who would break away from the

staring contest. The instant, Genesis arrogantly turned his back on Sephiroth, He was onto him in a flash. Genesis' had intentionally made a moment of weakness, to

provoke Sephiroth. He quickly swung back around to meet the one winged angel's blade with his own. Sephiroth made violent swings of his sword as Genesis

parried them away, as he threw a fire spell towards at Sephiroth. He avoided the spell in time, and with a quick strike, he managed to stab Genesis in the shoulder.

However in the fleeting moment that he did, Sephiroth immediately stopped fighting. He backed away as, Genesis putting a hand to his bleeding right shoulder, only

smiled spitefully at him as he lowered his weapon. "So this is what you have become, this is what has become of us?" he sighed amusingly. Sephiroth lowered his

weapon, as he was about to answer Genesis. Before he could say a word, Genesis cut him off, as he began a summoning spell. A glowing glyph appeared from

beneath his feet. Lights from within the glyph shot upwards into the sky like fireworks, calling a spirit to battle. Soon after, a dragon could be seen descending from

the heavens. Its great wings caused the wind to blow as it approached the angels from above. "Let's see how well you can fare against Bahamut," Genesis taunted

As Bahamut descended upon them. Its cobalt scales standing on end and flaring almost as if in anger. It's cold eyes laid on Sephiroth. With a fierce roar, the dragon

called Bahamut inhaled, and began firing it's breaths of cerulean fire at him. Sephiroth evaded, guarding against the dragon's relentless attacks. Bahamut began

swiping his claws at him, while his mouth gaped wide open, trying to bite Sephiroth. Rather than flying out of the way, Sephiroth flew forward and with his

masamune, he struck the sword into the side of dragon's mouth

which he had driven and dragged all the way to the end of Bahamut's tail, leaving behind a new slit which spanned from it's mouth to his tail. The devastating blow

left the poor Bahamut shrieking in agony as its great body disintegrated and disappeared into glowing sparks. The sparks transformed into the summon materia,

which fell in Sephiroth's outstretched hand. "Mere child's play" he sighed as he looked at the newly obtained materia which glimmered red. Genesis still holding his

wounded shoulder, then replied, "That was too short-lived even for a summon like Bahamut." "So Great Sephiroth, will you kill me your only friend in cold blood?"

Sephiroth glared at him, as Genesis chuckled cruelly. "If I'm not mistaken, Angeal and I were the only friends you ever had." The red haired angel went on. "You

could have avoided going mad, if you simply joined me and my cause from the beginning." "The pain of being different would have ached a great deal less for you

and the Nibelheim incident would have never happened…..so soon that is." "These black wings that you and I bear, sets us apart from the rest of the world, the

world that so cruelly shuns us." "We were not born to live alongside humans, so we will have to create a new world, you can help me do that Sephiroth." Genesis

replied, his tone of voice softening, but sounding almost desperate as he reached his hand out to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth with his cold glare, only turned away and cruelly replied. "hmph, I don't need your help, Mother has no need of you even if you have the same blood

running in your veins." Genesis only smiled as a response while he held his bleeding shoulder. The deep red river, that stained his red wine trench coat as it flowed

from the open wound, trickling down his right arm. "Even so I missed you, my dear brother," Genesis replied. "I only hope 'mother' will come to accept me soon, then

maybe you'll begin to understand that you and I are not that different." With that the black winged angel called Genesis flew away into the heavens. Sephiroth upon

seeing his old former comrade and friend disappear, started outstretching his great black wing in flight. The one winged angel began making his way down from

heaven. A fallen angel that bring about a great harvest, a harvest of sorrow.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Shelke Rui who had been charged with warning Cloud and the others about Sephiroth, had locked herself in the computer room, refusing to come out or see anyone.

Shelke was wearing her virtual helmet, scanning the world wide network for any information she might have overlooked. Before her was a huge screen, her hands

tapping the keyboard rapidly. "Search files about the soldier Sephiroth," Shelke replied commanding the computer to do an automatic search." " Searching…" the

computer replied in a female robotic type voice. Shelke had known since after she uploaded Dr. Crescent's data into her own brain, that Lucrecia Crescent had a son.

Shelke also possessed the sad memories in which Lucreica's child was wrenched from her. Then the other memories in which Lucrecia had frantically tried to get him

back or at least see him, but failed either way. Shelke searched for the truth behind the mother and child who were torn apart by Shinra.

The computer screen revealed countless articles about Sephiroth from his heroic days but none that contained any important information. "Search for Jenova project"

Shelke commanded, growing frustrated that no important results had appeared. "Searching…" the computer responded. " These files cannot be accessed, the files

are either encrypted or have been destroyed." The computer replied. "Fine I'll just have to open them by force," Shelke replied haughtily as she tapped the

keyboard. After several frustrating moments, Shelke managed to break through, but was further disappointed when there was only one file to have been found. The

file's name was strangely named: To Sephiroth. Apparently it was a message, Lucrecia had meant to send to her son through the network, but was never read by

her son because of the Shinra Company, who had repeatedly deleted her messages, in fear that their controlling grip on Sephiroth would have been severed. "A

message for Sephiroth?" Shelke asked herself with a puzzled yet hopeful look in her eyes.

"what is the current condition of the lifestream?" The computer replied, "Unstable, there have been irregularities in the mako. The Lifestream is becoming more

contaminated with every passing hour, fluctuations are abnormal." "A rift has been made in the Lifestream." " Sephiroth," Shelke replied. "It's really all his doing, so

then he's alive?!"

"Sephiroth is deceased. He died in the Nibelheim incident after having committed suicide." The computer replied in a stoic voice. An unexpected anger began to well

deep inside Shelke. " No…he's not dead…" she whispered. The computer flashed the word deceased over a picture of Sephiroth. "No he's not!!" Shelke cried as

boiling hot tears began to pour from her blue eyes. She slammed her hands onto the keyboard. "He's still alive" Shelke sobbed uncontrollably as she buried her

tear-stained face into her arms, on the keyboard. The heart-wrenching pain was just too much to hold in. This pain was not her own but Lucrecia's pain that she was

feeling as a result of having uploaded her memories and data. A soft voice, deep inside Shelke's mind began to speak, _"Don't cry, please…send him my message."_" But

I don't know where he is Lucrecia" Shelke sniffed trying to rub away all her tears. The voice which belonged to Lucrecia went on, _"He will arrive at Shinra Mansion in _

_Nibelheim, soon…" "I can feel him going there now..." _

"Alright, I'll send it over there." Shelke sniffed as she began tapping into all the computers that still functioned in the Shinra Mansion. After having located all the

possible computers in the mansion, Shelke began to send Lucrecia's message with a single press of a key on the keyboard. "I only hope he will understand…."

Shelke replied with her bottom lip trembling. _"Sephiroth"_ the bodiless voice of Lucrecia replied.

* * *

**Nibelheim**

* * *

Upon landing from the sky, within the gates of Shinra Mansion, Sephiroth saw that the town of Nibelheim was almost completely deserted. Unknown to him, the only

current inhabitants of the town, was an innkeeper and Vincent Valentine. A stray dog from the town began to bark at him, as its hair stood on end because it was

greatly startled by his arrival and his great black wing. The golden haired hound, with its drooping ears, was on the other side of the black gate of the mansion,

baring his teeth at Sephiroth. Instead of glaring or scaring away the animal, Sephiroth ignored the dog while he folded and hid his wing. The hound began bearing

his teeth while it growled. But it came no closer to the ex soldier, because it was afraid of him. Sephiroth turning to the great doors of the mansion, went inside.

Sephiroth locked the door behind him, so that no one other than him could enter. Before him was the empty hall of the mansion, with its double staircases and giant

stained glass windows that occulted any outside light from coming inside. The grounded foundation was so devastated by time the grass grew among the shattered,

crumbling remains of the marble floor. Climbing up the stairs, his footsteps echoed throughout the entire mansion. The old mansion's floorboards creaked and almost

seemed to groan from the cracks within it, in which the wind would blow through. Sephiroth turned the doorknob, stepping into a room. The room was almost empty,

bearing only a couch and a writing desk. At the end of the room was a passageway. Touching the hidden door, it slid open to reveal a spiral staircase that led down

into the underbelly of the mansion. Sephiroth continued on as the door slid shut behind him. Upon looking at the current condition of the mansion, it seemed

undisturbed yet decayed from time. Sephiroth saw the door of the underground library, from which he read reports surrounding his birth and life, which drove him to

madness, compelling him to burn Nibelheim to the ground. "What fond memories" Sephiroth chuckled to himself almost sarcastically as he continued deeper. There

was an open door, which led to a lab inside. At first it was dark but then the computer screen within it began to light up. Curious of the computer's sudden function,

Sephiroth drew near to see that the word: New message, blinked across the screen. Drawing closer to the computer's keyboard, he pressed the enter key to see

the message. Unexpectedly the screen turned off and the room darkened to pitch black.

Sephiroth was about to leave until a voice from behind him spoke, "I have always wanted to see you." A light began to softly glow. Turning around Sephiroth stared

into the face of a holographic woman. The woman had long brown hair which was tied up in ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wore a purple blouse and a long navy

skirt which was covered by a long white lab coat she wore. The woman's brown eyes beamed warmly at Sephiroth.

She said again, "I have always wanted to see you… Sephiroth." "I know that you are probably wondering just who I am." The woman giggled faintly. Her image

projected as being ghostlike, caught Sephiroth's full and undivided attention. "I don't know what Shinra has told you about me, or if they ever even mentioned me at

all" " My name is Lucrecia crescent and there is something I truly meant to tell you all this time but couldn't because of the threats on my life and because Shinra had

kept me away from you, so that you would never see me." Sephiroth kept listening, though he thought that the message was probably sent from a fanatical long

lost admirer. The hologram of the woman called Lucrecia looked very sad as she said,"The truth, Sephiroth,

is that I'm your Mother." At this Sephiroth widened his turquoise eyes in disbelief as he whispered, "what?!" "I am the one who conceived and gave birth to you."

Lucrecia went on. "I am also the one that allowed Shinra to inject Jenova cells into me, when you were only in my womb." "Had I known better back then, I wouldn't

have allowed it." "I never meant to hurt you, I wanted my child to be the first ancient to born in eons." Tears began to trickle from Lucrecia's face. "But I have always

loved you, and I always will, even if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me." "Sephiroth I want you to lead a normal life and live in peace." "I want you to be

happy and free from Shinra." The projection of Lucrecia sobbed. In that instant, Sephiroth wanted to reach out to her to brush away her tears but couldn't because

she was only a projection. His hand simply went right through

her as if she were a ghost. "There is a friend of mine who tried so very hard to protect both you and I." "I betrayed him at the time however, but he still tried so hard

to save us." Lucrecia replied sadly. "His name is Vincent Valentine." "If you ever need help you can always turn to him." "You can trust him as I did because he is a

good man.""You can confide in him, that way he won't be alone anymore and neither will you."

Sephiroth entranced by this maternal figure asked, "Where are you?" Lucrecia seeming to answer his question, she replied, "By the time you see this message, I

doubt you will ever find me because the real me crumbled away and died long ago." "There's barely anything left of me anyway," Lucrecia giggled faintly. The woman

named Lucrecia that stood before him, then concluded, "I love you Sephiroth, even if you don't love me back I will continue to love you forever, I am your mother

after all." She winked at Sephiroth. "Until we meet again, in another life,…. ...goodbye Sephiroth." " I love you." Was the last thing she said before she disappeared.

Soon the entire lab went dark. The light was gone.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fateful

**Tithe To Heaven**

**By Wolf-godFenrir**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the final fantasy characters they all belong to Square enix period. Fair Warning: This fanfic

contains shounen ai / Yaoi. Don't like it then go! I don't want to bother hearing how u got here or ur flames, Yaoi is yummy

thank you so nyah! As for those who love it as much as I do, plz enjoy And R&R! Thanks for your support, I apologize for the

wait still working out a few kinks here and there! I been receiving requests to raise the rating, there is possibility that the

ratings may increase later on so plz stick around!! There was also a question, about what Aeris's flower meant back in the

last chapters. A lily is both a symbol of death and white is the color of purity too. It could be a foreshadowing that someone

in the fic will die, but just wait and see kays? For any info on the jargon or character Bios look at the last chapter.

Let me know if you need any more background info just in case u get lost kays?

* * *

Actual game info on these two :

**Sephiroth: **Age: approximately 30 Height: 6'1" / 185cm Birthday: Unknown

**Vincent Valentine**: age 27 (physically) 55- ?? He's older (chronologically) Height: 6'0" / 184 cm Birthday: October 13th

Well this info has decided that Sephiroth is gonna have to be the seme cause he is taller than Vincent lol. Although Vincent is

technically older than Sephy in terms of time, physically he is younger than Sephy Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fateful**

* * *

**In The shinra Mansion's Underground**

As soon as the light had dimmed from the fading hologram of his mother, Sephiroth saw only the pitch black darkness.He felt

both overwhelmed and confused of the message from her. Ever since he was young he was told his mother died giving birth

to him, but it was all a lie so that Shinra would have a firm control over him. The message from Lucrecia brought about a lot

of questions. But Sephiroth wasn't sure what to believe. He was lied to for so long he simply couldn't tell who was telling the

truth anymore. Sephiroth paused trying to think over what his mother said to him. He then realized that the only way he

could confirm that all of what Lucrecia said to be true is if he sought out Vincent Valentine. But where was this Vincent

Valentine? And would he still be alive? It was so many years ago since that hologram was even made. Sephiroth wandering

in the frigid darkness underground the Shinra Mansion, started making his way out, unsure of whether to destroy the world,

or find out more about himself. To validate the memory of Lucrecia, was any of it real or another illusion to deceive him?

Jenova was the only mother he had ever known, the only one he ever felt truly loved by. How could he know that she only

whispered sweet nothings into his ear, so that she could control him. Sephiroth was about to leave the mansion, until he

noticed a piece of paper that lying on the ground across from the doorway. Picking it up, Sephiroth unfolded the wrinkled

paper to find it was a note left behind by the mad scientist Hojo. The note read as such:

_"**I cannot let anyone interfere with my plans like that one from the turks. I have scientifically altered his body, put him to sleep and have hidden him somewhere in this mansion. There are clues I have put throughout this place that point to his location but you don't have to engage in this game if you don't want to**__**.**_"

Not seeming interested in this "game" Sephiroth cast the note aside and was about to leave out the door.

* * *

**Outside the Mansion**

* * *

Vincent Valentine, was turning in his key back to the innkeeper and was getting ready to leave the godforsaken town. Deep

inside of himself, he could feel jenova's cells wasting away at his body. If nothing was done soon, at this rate he could die.

Geostigma was a terminal disease and the only cure for it was back at Midgar. It was too far away, already he was feeling

tired and sickly. His white skin was paler that usual, and his right arm was aching terribly. Vincent placed the key on the

counter without so much as a glance at the innkeeper and walked out the door. The bright light from the sky stung the

gunslinger's eyes that he blocked out the sun with his hand. Vincent pulled out his cellphone, about to dial in Cloud's

number, that is until the stray dog of the town started barking wildly. Its folded ears raised high and were erect. The fur

along its back was standing on end. Assuming it was a monster that had invaded the town, Vincent put away his cell to see

what had panicked the stray so much. The stray retriever whimpered as it trotted towards him. The dog's brown eyes

showing fear as it whined at the gunslinger. Vincent letting out an exhausted sigh, having no choice but to play the good

Samaritan to defend an almost deserted town that he practically hated. The golden retriever grew still as it stopped whining.

The dog's head turned towards the direction of the mansion. Its ears perked up, picking up the sound of someone emerging

from within it. Growling rumbled in the dog's chest as it ran off. Vincent with the little energy he had, followed the hound. He

saw the golden retriever disappear in the horizon as it ran away, barking loudly. The sound of its barking echoed throughout

the rest of the empty town. Vincent walked instead of ran to store up his fading strength. He followed the hound

seeing as it scampered wildly for the gates of the Shinra mansion. Vincent gazed at the distance with his Crimson eyes. His

vision started to blur in a moment. He weakly grunted as he tried to see clearly, blinking a few times to regain his failing

sight. Vincent shook his head then his vision returned to normal. Drawing closer, the gunslinger faced the large iron gates

that towered before him. The dog barked loudly, as it began baring its fangs at the doorway of the Shinra Mansion ahead of

them. Vincent noticed that the gates were opened. It seemed like someone had went inside, only recently. Whoever it was,

it had caused the hound to feel threatened and unsettled. The sight of seeing the Shinra Mansion, was but an eyesore to

the gunslinger as he rustled his crimson tattered cape behind him. All was silent except for the rustling wind that blew

through the cracks of the old decaying mansion. The dirty windows were completely opaque, locking away the awful secrets

that took place inside the mansion. The white paint that coated the mansion was cracking and peeling off. Too many things

happened in that mansion, it was no surprise that it was considered haunted, although it was only filled with painful

memories and secrets that were left unspoken. The dog ceasing to growl, grew still as its ears perked up. Its brown eyes

looking intently at the large doors of the mansion, the dog quietly waited to confront whoever or whatever was inside. The

front door began to creak open, while Vincent held his breath, beginning to reach for his gun. The old door swung open as

the rusty hinges seemed to almost moan. The dog began to growl once again. A man with long silver hair, began to emerge

from within the mansion with, his black long leather trenchcoat trailing behind him. All was silent as he stepped onto the

earthy ground. Time seemed to flow slowly as the entire planet seemed to quiver in fear of the One winged Angel. Sephiroth

didn't seem to notice that Vincent was standing near the gate for his attention was mainly focused on the aggravated

animal. Vincent immediately recognized the silver haired man as Sephiroth, but did not react right away. Due to Sephiroth's

presence, Vincent felt sickly again, while his left arm and side started to throb. The geostigma was reacting to its master

seeming to rapture to him as it started to sicken Vincent's body. The dog barked, showing its fangs again in hostility.

Sephiroth's turquoise eyes laid on the hound as it began dashing right for him. Vincent trying to regain his senses gazed at

Sephiroth with his blurred vision. He couldn't get a strong grip on his gun as his strength started to fade. The dog stopped

only several inches away from Sephiroth, growling angrily. At that moment, Vincent was certain that the dog was about to

die at the swordsman's hand at any moment. He was sure that he was just that cruel. Sephiroth did not seem to care that

the golden retriever was making such a racket, but he gazed at the hound with cruel contempt or at least that is what it

looked like to Vincent. The look in his eyes made Vincent feel uneasy for the poor dog but his sickly episode was starting to

overcome him that he was weakened. He couldn't raise his arm or fire a warning shot from his gun. Suddenly the dog

whined, only this time it seemed to almost shriek. Vincent's ruby eyes regained clear vision in time to see the dog back away

It bended on all fours, almost as if it had been struck. Vincent gave a faint gasp, disgusted by Sephiroth's audacity to harm

even a pathetic animal. Sephiroth remained calm, standing his ground as he gazed down at the frightened hound. He

stretched out a leather hand toward the dog. It turned out that the golden retriever was overly startled by Sephiroth's slight

movement. He did not cut the dog in half with his long sword or harm it in anyway. Unlike what Vincent thought he was

about to do. The dog whimpered, then hushed as it cautiously approached Sephiroth's outstretched hand. It drew closer to

him, sniffed the scent of his leather gloved hand. After a moment the golden retriever began to wag its tail happily. Brushing

it's snout against the swordman's hand, the dog licked it affectionately. There was an almost gentle look in Sephiroth's

turquoise eyes. This unexpected gesture shocked Vincent Valentine as he was in awe of the look on Sephiroth's face. That

gentle gaze, made him look so much like his mother, Lucrecia. This was one side of Sephiroth he had never seen before.

Sephiroth the cruel one winged angel who was hellbent on the destruction of the world, was petting a dog. He was so

unlike how Cloud had described him to be. The silver haired angel, gave the friendly hound a soft pat on the head then

stopped. The dog panted happily with its canine smile as it continued to wag its tail as he walked away.

Sephiroth was about to leave until he saw Vincent standing at the gate. Drawing out his sword,

Sephiroth then demanded in an icy voice, "Who's there?" Vincent groaned as he felt his forehead

burning with fever and the geostigma rashes on his body pulsing with pain. Vincent Valentine's left arm, which was covered

in the by the metal claw, began to bleed. The blood oozed its way out the crevasses of the metal claw, dripping onto the dirt

ground. The geostigma rashes, had worn down the immunity in Vincent's arm that it bled blood rather than the usual black

puss. Vincent winced in pain, as Sephiroth gazed at him with piercing mako eyes. Because he was infected with geostigma,

he could feel the strength in his legs ebbing away. His heart beat started to escalate, that Vincent could hear it pounding in

his ears. Sephiroth's mere presence, was empowering the effect of Geostigma. Vincent tried to stifle a groan as the pain in

his side and his arm started throbbing severely. The golden retriever started to whine sensing that something was wrong

with the gunslinger. Before Sephiroth could speak, Vincent collapsed to the ground on his knees then fell onto his side. He

was so overcome by his sickness that he passed out. The dog feeling worried for Vincent, trotted over to his unconscious

body. With its snout the dog nudged Vincent's side trying to wake him. Sephiroth drew close to get a closer look at Vincent

Valentine lying on the ground. Vincent's long black hair shaded his face from view as the silver haired man tried to recognize

who he was. The golden retriever whined sadly, looking up with brown eyes at Sephiroth as if pleading to him to help

Vincent. Sephiroth beholding the pathetic sight of Vincent lying on the ground, pushed him over onto his back with a light

kick of his leather boot. At this Vincent grunted at the discomfort of being kicked over as he continued to lay unconscious.

Vincent barely opened his eyes in time to see what he thought was an angel of death peering down at him with turquoise

eyes before he completely blacked out. The afterimage of that gaze burned onto his very soul.

* * *

**City of the ancients- Forgotten Capital**

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos, was walking over the water's surface on the lake, ripples following the wake of his every step. The lake

was surrounded by the glowing trees of the ancient city, the night's starlight glowing softly on the water. Genesis walked to

the center of the lake, he held his injured arm, with his fingers stroking the wound, plotting his revenge over Sephiroth.

His train of thought was interrupted as a voice spoke out from within the glowing trees,"Had another duel with Sephiroth?"

Genesis raised his brilliant mako blue eyes to see a man in his 20's emerge from the ancient forested area. The man had

short raven black hair, mako blue eyes and wore clothing that was similar to that of a soldier 1st class uniform. " You two

were always at it, trying to best each other." The man bemused. "Angeal I didn't think you wanted to join me." Genesis

replied to the man. The man named Angeal smiled "I didn't come to join you." " I'm sad to say that it seems Sephiroth

doesn't want to join my noble cause either." Genesis replied with a look of fake disappointment.

"hmph, Noble cause eh?" Angeal replied. " Because we are not like the rest of the world what else can we do ?" Genesis

cradled his injured arm still fingering the wound, then started to ram his finger into the wound intentionally as he let his

blood drip from his arm then fall into the water he walked over. The clear pure water suddenly began to darken as Genesis'

blood dripped over it. " It's simple, we change the world to our liking." Genesis replied as he raised his black wing in ecstacy.

"These wings are divine gifts from the Goddess herself." Angeal saddened at this reply seeing how far his childhood friend

has fallen. " I think these wings are a mark of a monster." Angeal replied. "We're just freaks who can fly other than that

we're no different from the monsters we kill." At this remark Genesis snapped his attention back to Angeal with glaring eyes.

Genesis' expression softened as he then smiled slyly, "you still don't agree with me my childhood friend?"

"I just don't see things the way you do." Angeal replied coolly, as he spread out his white wings from the right side of his

back. " An angel of reason amongst the fell angels like always." Genesis sighed lifting his black left wing. Genesis paused

sensing an extraordinary power that rested beneath the lake's surface. Before Angeal could say another word, Genesis flew

in midair, his left arm glowing an eerie green glow as the wisps of its light burned like a flame. Raising his glowing left arm,

Genesis caused the waters of the lake to part. A whirlpool started to open and form from the depths of the lake.

" Genesis what are –." Angeal was cut of as Genesis raised a finger to his lips, "Hush, Angeal I don't want to wake her…." He

said mysteriously as his eyes gleamed mako blue. Angeal raising an eyebrow in puzzlement asked," Her?"

* * *

**( Meanwhile back at Midgar)**

* * *

Shelke Rui was at the Sector 7 slums church. In the ruins of the church, Shelke stood before the flower bed that Aeris had

always tended when she was still alive. The crack in the ceiling shed sun rays over the flowers nourishing them with light.

With a look of guilt on her face Shelke spoke to the flower bed. " Aeris how will I be able to live without mako? I'll die without

it." Suddenly the faint figure of a girl appeared in the bed of flowers, busily tending them as her pink dress spread over the

grassy bed. " You don't need to worry" the ghostly girl replied. " I'm sorry I couldn't even warn cloud and the others because

I fear they will still go after Sephiroth," Shelke replied as her voice was cracking and her eyes started to shine from the

welling tears that didn't fall. " He could die again." The maiden beamed at Shelke with emerald green eyes. " There is one

favor then that I want you to do for me." The flower girl replied. "What's that Aeris?" Shelke asked. " Since you need mako,

and I'm having trouble preserving the pure lifestream away from the tainted, I was thinking…" Aeris bent her head closer

towards Shelke's ear and whispered her plan to her. At the end of the whispered sentence Shelke widened her blue eyes in

disbelief as she exclaimed. " -but that's impossible!" Aeris simply winked at her " Dilly dally shilly shally anything is possible."

Shelke then asked " But what about Sephiroth?" " You leave him to Vincent." Aeris replied. " If you can't warn cloud and the

others about the tainted lifestreams or Sephiroth then I simply can't force you to." " I understand that Lucrecia wants her

son to have a second chance." The flower girl smile softly. Shelke smiled as her eyes gleamed with tears. " You've become

quite the crybaby, ever since Cloud and Tifa took you in." Aeris jeered softly. Shelke tried to rub her tears away furiously as

she replied, " I wasn't crying some dust got in my eyes." She replied as she pouted. Aeris reached out her hand and brushed

one tear that rested on Shelke's cheek. " Don't worry." Aeris replied softly as her hand that touched Shelke's teary face

glowed green. Small wisps of green light started to flowing into Shelke as her body was engulfed in a green light. Shelke felt

guilty and selfish, knowing that Sephiroth could still destroy the world if he wasn't stopped. " Farewell…." Aeris replied

beaming at Shelke. Shelke widened her blue eyes as she asked, " Aeris?" Aeris soon faded away until she was completely

gone. Shelke was in the church by herself. Looking at the flowers, she saw them beginning to wilt.

* * *

**Back at the ancient forest**

* * *

Genesis who had parted the waters of the lake had uncovered Aeris' resting place. Finding her remains preserved inside a

mako crystal. She looked unchanged and still young as she was untouched by time. Her face serene in sleep. Genesis pulled

his lips in an evil smile as he laid his eyes on her. " Looks like we've found another Goddess, one of the lifestream." Angeal

who had been watching awe, flew over with his white wings, to catch a glimpse of this goddess of the lifestream in the whirl

pool. "so now you cast aside The goddess Minerva?" Angeal asked. " Minerva is a goddess of fate, but this one is a Goddess

of the Lifestream." Genesis replied as he eyed the remains of Aeris' body dwelling inside the large crystallized mako.

As if he were stating a sacred rite for a ritual, Genesis then replied, " Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess."

" We seek it thus and take to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."

" Loveless the first act..." Angeal replied. The Lifestream mourned loudly in protest as Genesis was about to wretch her

away from them.

* * *

**Shinra Mansion**

* * *

Rain was falling over Nibelheim from the great grey clouds that hung above it. Vincent slowly stirred awake from sleep,

finding himself lying on a couch in one of the Shinra mansion's rooms. At the other end of the room was Sephiroth staring out

the window, The look in his daze was almost sad and alone as it reflected onto the window. Vincent grunted in pain as he

felt his side and arm aching while he rose from the couch. "I see you're finally awake." Sephiroth replied as he continued

gazing out the window. "How long was I out?" asked Vincent as he brushed his raven hair away from his face.

"A couple hours, anyway who are you?" Sephiroth asked as he turned around to face Vincent. His turquoise eyes set on

Vincent's crimson red eyes. The gunslinger, managed to reply, "I'm nobody." Sephiroth gazed at Vincent seeming slightly

puzzled by his response. He remembered seeing Vincent a couple times with Cloud before, so he must have been one of his

comrades. Brandishing his sword in one hand, he raised it towards Vincent's direction. "Hmph, well nobody, I could've sworn

I've seen you somewhere before." He replied coldly. Vincent's red cloak hid most of his face from view, all that could be seen

were those brilliant crimson eyes gazing back at the ex general. "Again, I'm no one, no one that you know of, Sephiroth."

Vincent replied not wanting to bother explaining who he was. "So at least you know my name." Sephiroth replied amusedly

as he put away his sword. "Don't flatter yourself, the rest of the planet knows your name," Vincent replied carelessly. "They

should, because they will soon be exalting my name, acknowledging me as their God," Sephiroth replied as his lips formed a

faint but evil smile. "Spare me I don't want to hear it," Vincent answered growing annoyed by his nauseating arrogance.

"You still want to injure this planet and reap it of all its life's blood." Vincent surmised. "But what do you want from me?" he

asked the silver haired ex soldier. " To thank you…" Sephiroth replied to the gun wielder. Looking puzzled at this remark

Vincent echoed back, " Thank me…?" " It is because of you I was able to resurrect." Sephiroth went on "You remember that

incident with Omega?" Vincent began relaying the memory of Omega as it tried to absorb the planet's lifestream and fly

away, until he had transformed into chaos to stop it. " As omega was absorbing the planets lifestream, it had uprooted

myself along with it though I was sealed away." The ex -first class soldier explained. " But when Omega was initially killed, it

released all the lifestream, and was absorbed by Chaos before he also died." "Knowing it was my chance to escape I clung

to Chaos as he killed Omega." "In the end I clung to you instead, not anticipating that _you_ were Chaos." " I remained

dormant inside of you and rested until I finally gathered enough strength in reviving while using your life as a catalyst."

Sephiroth finished. "That explains it" Vincent replied as he realized why he had been infected with Geostigma. "I might as

well return my thanks, since you are the one who spared me from further imprisonment." "Though I don't know your name."

The silver haired angel replied as he gazed at Vincent. "Hmph that is kind of you, but you don't need to thank me," the

gunslinger replied as he began to turn away and leave. He had not the strength to fight Sephiroth so his best option was to

walk away while Sephiroth was not urging to fight either. Before he could even reach the door, Vincent collapsed to his

knees as the pain in his side and clawed arm rendered him too weak, robbing him of the strength to walk. Sephiroth

chuckled lightly as he was amused at Vincent trying to leave. "I could kill you with Geostigma at will." Sephiroth spoke as he

approached Vincent who still on the ground. He drew out his sword and used it to lift up Vincent's chin sternly without

cutting his beautiful face. "What do you want?" Vincent asked as he felt a fever arising or at least what he thought was a

fever from the Geostigma as he eyes met Sephiroth's. "You are my prisoner as of now" he spoke looking down at him with

evil turquoise eyes. "Until I have no further use of you." He finished. Vincent Valentine stared back him with his intense

crimson eyes glaring. "So I really don't have any say on this." Vincent slightly chuckled coolly. " Just until I can figure

everything out, and find out the truth before I return to my original plan." Sephiroth replied as he carefully took his sword

away from Vincent's face and placed it back in its sheath. "The truth?" Vincent Valentine asked. The Sephiroth that stood

before him had a saddened look on his face, a look that Vincent had never seen before. " I don't know what to believe

anymore," Sephiroth replied as his silver hair shaded his face from view. Vincent in that moment pitied the swordsman, as

his entire villainous demeanor unexpectedly changed to a saddened state. That lost dazed look in his eye, reminded Vincent

of Lucrecia, his mother. Returning to his usual apathetic, evil and cynical self Sephiroth continued, "Since you are my

prisoner, you might as well know what I'm after." "I won't leave you in the dark." Vincent managed to regain his strength so

he stood up while listening to what the swordsman's plans were. "Before I can wreak havoc from the skies, I need to

confirm something, I search for a man called Vincent Valentine." Vincent slightly perked at the mention of his name, realizing

the strange irony of having already been found. "What do you want with him?" the gunslinger asked cautiously trying not to

let Sephiroth catch on to who he really was. "Well nobody, that's what bothers me, I don't know." "Except that he may know

something about a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent, but I doubt you even know who that is." Sephiroth mused. Vincent

restrained himself from speaking his beloved's name as he was shocked that Sephiroth would know her name, his real

mother's name. Thinking it was best not to let Sephiroth know who he was, since it would delay him from destroying the

world, Vincent did not tell him anything. He would bide his time as Sephiroth's prisoner until he could somehow get a hold of

Cloud and the others and warn them. But in that instant, Vincent felt guilty to deceive Sephiroth, as he remembered that sad

look in his gaze. Yet he knew Sephiroth would still be a threat not only to the world but to himself. If only Jenova didn't pose

as his mother, if only she didn't lie all the while whispering sweet nothings and empty promises in his ear. Then Sephiroth,

would not have been evil, he wouldn't have had to walk a path of destruction, he would not have killed innocent people.

Lucrecia should have been the one to raise him. To be acknowledged and loved as his real mother. His heart sank with guilt

as he believed all was his fault. For if he had saved Lucrecia, Sephiroth would not be the monster he is now. Despite these

regrets, Vincent knew that dwelling in the past wouldn't fix anything. Returning to the present moment in which he and

Sephiroth were in Shinra Mansion, Vincent snapped his attention back to him. "We will head for the reactor in the

mountains," Sephiroth went on in his cold voice. "Just know if you try to run, I will kill you," He threatened Vincent as a smile

pulled on his pale lips. "I give you fair warning that if you do somehow escape, you will still die from the Geostigma that has

infested your body." "Not much choice is there." Vincent commented lightly shrugging it off. Sephiroth began making his way

out the door of the room, Vincent took the initiative of relunctantly following him, though he couldn't believe the situation he

had gotten himself into.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Curse of White Dragon part 1

*~Tithe to Heaven~*

By: Wolf-god Fenrir

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final fantasy 7 characters they belong to Square enix. There is shounen-ai in this fic. Fans welcome. To my readers thanks for giving me constructive reviews I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the delays. Thanks abunch for sticking around and my thanks goes out to Amon2, Silver tears11 and the rest of my reviewers. Your reviews are important to me. It gets me motivated. Sorry for any possible ooc-ness okay and my delays in updating. I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 5: White Dragon Curse part 1- Faded Gospel**

A curtain of stars began to close on the dying sunlight as night began to fall. The crescent moon raised on high. All seemed peaceful except there was already a disturbance beating its wings against the night sky. A beastly roar suddenly erupted like thunder across the sky. It was so loud it seemed to shake even the heavens. Shining under the starlight was a ghostly white dragon. The beast had scales which were so white it made the moon pale in comparison. With its three pairs of giant bat-like wings, it flew searching for someone. Its horrible blood-shot red eyes scanned the plains below. Any human or beast who stared directly into them either would have been petrified to stone, or even die of fright. It had 4 obsidian gnarled horns which pointed to the skies, they were sharp enough to impale up to 30 people in a row because of its long lengths. Two large tentacles which were actually serpents attached from the back of his neck hissed impatiently. Bahamut Venom's serpentine tail was like that of a rattlesnake.

Its gnarled claws and talons were dark violet as they carried venom at the tips. Flashing its serpentine neck it breathed while flickering its long purple tongue. This white dragon was known to his brethren as Bahamut Venom. For his blood, his breath, even his saliva carried poison that could sicken and kill his prey. Unlike his brothers, he specialized in ailing his prey. Giving his victims slow and agonizing deaths was his amusement. His hide was so thick and hard like steely permafrost, that no weapon could penetrate it. Opening its jaws, a set of fangs touched the air as it let out a growl. Its front canine fangs were turning red for their carried venom in store for anyone they sank into. The beast was searching for a swordsman. He ravaged the skies to catch a glimpse of the silver haired man who was called Sephiroth.

**[Lifestream???]**

The ghost of Zack Faire and the other spirits of the lifestream, were greatly troubled. The crimson red glow of the tainted lifestream, was consuming all of what was once pure. Like a clean spring of water, it soon became polluted. The tainted were everywhere, defiling everything in its wake. As everything stood now, the planet was in grave danger. Aeris Gainsborough calmly stood by in her field of flowers with the plain white sky above. Yet all the flowers of the field had withered thanks to Sephiroth. She clutched the last surviving flower in her hand as she wandered the seemingly endless field. Aeris didn't know what could be done, yet despite that, she still kept her faith that somehow something good would come of this.

Faint wisps of the remaining pure lifestream flowed in midair like a river along side the flower girl, as if trying to seek sanctuary in her domain. Soon the dead field of flowers, were occupied by countless small orbs of light. Each light was of many iridescent colors. Like the ghostly pyreflies of Spira, the orbs of light lamented aloud. These lights were the souls of all that once lived. Aeris could hear them crying out in fear. In the many voices that whispered, they begged for her help. However, Aeris was utterly powerless. She couldn't do anything. The souls, the spirits and the wisps of light gathered, blowing through the dead flowers like the wind. She only listened to the piling words of their countless voices:

"_**Save us"! **_

"_What do we do now?"" What can we do? "Will the planet die?!"_

"_Please help us!" "Help! Is everything going to disappear?" _

_What will become of us?" "__**What's going to happen to us?**__ TELL US WHAT WE SHOULD DO!!!" "Is it possible to die a second time? And this time will we truly be gone?" " I'm scared" "We're afraid!" " What do we do?" " What can we do?"_

"_TELL US HOW WE CAN STOP IT!!" "The tainted!!" "The tainted shall consume us all!" "We in turn shall become tainted!" __**"-but I don't want to disappear!**__" _

" _**I don't want to become tainted**__" "I don't want to consume like the tainted!"_

" _WHY?!" "why do you just stand there?!" "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?" "ARE YOU NOT THE CHOSEN OF THE CETRA?!" " Are you the one who can stop it?" " You don't care" " YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL DO YOU!?"" You don't care if we all disappear?" __**"-don't care if we die?"**__" YOU WON'T FIGHT IT?" "Please HELP!"_

"_Don't let this happen!!" _ Aeris was mercilessly swarmed by the souls and spirits as They talked all at once that she couldn't understand them. Their whispers became cries. Their sobs turned into shouting. Yelling escalated into screaming. Everyone was clamoring for help and their beseeching and cursing were relentlessly upon her. Voices were overlapped one another. Like echos, they repeated over and over again. The young girl simply couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Everyone!" Aeris announced in a loud voice. The voices stopped. All of the souls, spirits and ghosts were immediately silenced. They hushed to hear what Aeris had to say. "Everyone please…that's enough." She began. "I know about what the tainted lifestream is doing, I also know about Sephiroth having resurrected again.-"

"_What!?_" a voice of many cut in. "_HOW could you allow that_?" another voice demanded. "_We should have gotten rid of him, when we had the chance!_**" **a soul shouted. "_You know he meant to harm this planet and you're allowing him to do it again!_" another voice yelled. **"You were too merciful towards him. Now see how he repays your kindness!"**

"_He should have never been born!"_ "Sephiroth is not the only problem, someone else is also trying to harm the world." Aeris replied as she tried to regain control of the angry crowd of souls.

"_What if the weapon Omega doesn't awake again? He won't be able to take us to the stars to begin life anew" "WE may never be reborn again!" _

"HEY!" a familiar voice shouted. "Let the lady speak!" a young man with spiky black hair appeared walking in the field towards Aeris. "Zack!" she replied as she beamed at him. The guy named Zack beamed back at her, encouraging her to speak again.

"Listen to me" Aeris replied with faith glinting in her emerald green

eyes. "There is still a chance the world can be saved." "Remember when we destroyed meteor together? " Aeris asked the crowd of souls. "We were able to do it without the help of the materia Holy." She went on. "… We were strong enough to do it ourselves."

"_But our numbers have dwindled and the once pure have become tainted." _

"Even so, we shouldn't be afraid of the tainted." Aeris replied. "I have already found a living vessel to protect the remain-!!"

Aeris was suddenly cut off as a black void tore open on the field. Gusts of wind blew the withered flowers to pieces. All the sentient beings of the lifestream began to panicked and were bewildered by the black abyss that had suddenly appeared, swallowing everything. Zack Faire quickly came to Aeris' side to protect her. "What the-?!" he asked while he stood in front of the flower girl. The wind tossed her long auburn braid violently.

"Zack!" Aeris shouted. The ex- soldier turned around. A look of horror was on his face when he saw her. She was fading away and slowly becoming nothing. "Aeris!" he turned to her. In that instant he tried to hold on to her but he couldn't even touch her. Things had gotten much worse amidst the chaos. Aeris stared at her fading hands and arms in disbelief. Her body began to dissolve into green wisps of light. "Ah!" she cried. "What's happening ?!" Zack exclaimed. She was disappearing and he was powerless to help her. The void of darkness soon approached them like a storm. Swiftly, it encompassed everything. Like a magnetic pull, the void wrenched Aeris away from the ex-soldier, then plunged her into the darkness. " Zack!!!" Aeris cried helplessly as she faded into nothing. "Aeris!!" he cried after her. Soon the darkness engulfed everything.

Aeris slowly stirred as if from sleep when she heard a young man's voice say, "Ah, the goddess awakes." Her eyes barely opened when she saw a blurred image of a red auburn haired man. His deep sapphire eyes were gazing down at her. "What?" she replied drowsily while her vision was still hazy. The flower girl was lying on the ground with the black angel looking down at her. She awoke from her eternal slumber. A familiar lake was a several feet away. She could hear the ripples on its surface form into waves that splashed to the shore.

"Wake up," The voice replied to her in playful tone. "You've been dead long enough."

The moment that phrase had left the young man's lips, the flower girl woke with a start. The maiden awoke to find herself in the ancient capital.

She sat up as she gasped, "What!?" Aeris' sight became sharp so she could clearly see the red haired man's face. She sat up to find she was….alive again.

Frantically, she looked at her arms, her hands, then touched her face. Aeris long auburn hair was down instead of in a braid. For some reason, she was heavily soaked with water. "What …where?" her voice trailed off. "Where am …I?" aeris was at a complete loss of words. Looking at herself, Aeris saw that the mortal wound that Sephiroth gave was gone. There was no scar or mark anywhere to be seen. There was but a small tear on her pink dress, over her abdomen, where Sephiroth's sword had stabbed her. "So I'm alive?!" Aeris replied in utter disbelief. "Well you're no good to me if you stay dead." The red haired man chuckled. "I can't leave you to rot in your watery tomb, it would be a waste."

Aeris green eyes widened in shock. "What have you done?" she asked her voice edging close to tears. The man didn't answer her but he smiled as if he was amused by her confusion. "What have you done to me?" she repeated while tears started to well up in her green eyes. "It's quite simple really." "I just brought you to back to life and I did it without using any phoenix down." the red – haired man replied. "Phoenix downs are only limited to awaking the unconscious. Such an item shouldn't even be called a phoenix down since the dead cannot actually be revived by it," he chuckled again.

"It causes a lot of confusion wouldn't you agree?"

Tears streamed down Aeris' face yet she didn't sob. Instead she asked," Who are you?"

"I am Genesis and you miss, are my captive goddess," Genesis replied.

**[Mt Nibel]**

It had been hours since, Vincent Valentine had departed from Nibelheim with Sephiroth. The swordsman in black was walking a several feet ahead, while the gunman was left behind, due to his slow pace. His illness was slowing him down. White snow lightly fell all around the two men. Some of the snow flakes that were carried by the cold breeze, landed onto Sephiroth's silvery hair. But the ice crystals melted the instant they touched him.

Perhaps it was his aura which prevented them from touching him. Whatever the reason, Sephiroth was completely impervious to the weather. The cold weather didn't faze him in any way. Perhaps it was because, Sephiroth was even more frigid than the snow, even more so than the icy mountain. After all, he was cruel and heartless.

The ex- general did not speak to Vincent since they had left Nibelheim. As for the gunman, he was very sickly due to the geostigma which infected both his arm and chest. Underneath his clothes, he could feel the black rashes aching terribly. Any normal person in his condition would have collapsed and passed out from the pain. Yet Vincent continued to follow after the ex-general. There was still some ways to go until they would reach the Nibel reactor. But neither of them had sensed another presence awaiting them on the snowy mountain. In about an hour they both reached more than midway up Mt. Nibel.

It was like a dream slowly becoming a nightmare. Vincent Valentine never figured he would get Geostigma, or that he would become the unwilling hostage of Sephiroth. There was no point in running away. Not only was the gunman too sick to try to escape, but there was another reason that held him back. The ex-general was hesitating to harm the world, because of the mysterious Woman's message he saw earlier. She claimed she was his mother. But Sephiroth never had real grasp on the truth, so he didn't know what to believe. Jenova had always been his mother. That was what he always believed until the image of Lucrecia's hologram was engraved into his eyes. He had to seek out this Vincent Valentine to confirm the sad truth in Lucrecia's message.

However Sephiroth unknowingly already had him in his grasp and yet he didn't know the gunslinger's real name. That was the only thing in Vincent's favor.

The silver haired man that walked far ahead of the gunman was but an excruciatingly painful reminder of the past he had tried so hard to bury. Yet here he was following him, unknowing of the destination. Where was Sephiroth leading him on this icy mountain? To death? To destruction? Is there no redemption for him? Is this how heaven wanted to punish him for his sin?

These piling thoughts did not give Vincent any peace of mind as he held Sephiroth in his gaze. It felt like his heart was entirely bound by thorns. The emotional pain still lingered in his heart despite the years. Even with the company of his allies, their kindness could not even come close to mending the deep wounds of his heart. Sephiroth's mere presence, made the emotional pain profound. Yet there was a stoic look on the gunman's pale face, throughout the entire journey on the mountain. No one could have guessed that was how Vincent felt at this point as he was adept at hiding his real emotions. Deep down his heart was bleeding sorrow.

White snowflakes continued to rain down from the dark sky over the two men. Icy winds blew through the silver locks of Sephiroth's long hair as he walked in his search for answers. The Gunman went as far as he could but his legs soon became heavy with every step he took. Vincent breathed heavily as white clouds of his warm breath steamed forth from his lips. Before he realized it, Vincent had already sank to his knees on the cold snow. He leaned on his arms to keep himself from collapsing. The searing pain on his chest suffocated him and the icy wind he breathed in through his lungs worsened his condition. Vincent didn't care that he was being left behind. He figured that Sephiroth wouldn't notice he had stopped, for the swordsman did not look back, not even once.

Slowly lifting his head, Vincent saw the swordsman had stopped in his tracks far ahead.

His hazy vision started to fade while he tried to regain his strength. Just then the weather also took a turn for the worst. The snowfall grew heavy, while a blizzard soon approached. Sephiroth's path was obstructed by a rising fog that rolled in before him. The Swordsman paused as he sensed something coming their way. There was a miasma in the air causing great tension, but Sephiroth stood his ground, unafraid. Soon Vincent could also feel the menacing presence. His Crimson eyes tried to look beyond the rolling fog but saw nothing.

A roar thundered throughout the mountain. Sephiroth unflinchingly stood his ground. Soon the fog had surrounded them entirely. All of a sudden, he saw a terrible beast greeting him with wide gaping jaws. Sephiroth dodged the monster's mouth in time, as he leaped several feet away from it. He managed to catch a glimpse of the beast.

It was a pale white dragon, a brother of the Bahamut summons. Vincent who saw it rise out of the fog briefly pulled himself to his feet. Adrenaline granted him new strength to draw out his gun while he dashed within 20 feet of Sephiroth and the fog. The ex -General shot Vincent a warning glance not come any closer when he saw him coming. Their eyes were locked briefly until the dragon roared again. Storming out of the fog, a white dragon flew into the sky and hovered high above Sephiroth and Vincent. If dragons could smile, that was exactly how the beast looked down at them. Its blood-red eyes gazed down at them, as thick saliva dripped down, forming gaping holes in the white snow. Its fangs formed an evil smile. Its serpentine tongue flicked at them as if to state it was hungering for blood. The rattle at the end of its tail rattled causing a vibration in both the air and ground.

"A Bahamut summon?!" Vincent asked as he stared up at the monster. "It's one of Genesis' pets." Sephiroth replied. Not bothering to ask who that was, Vincent backed away while Sephiroth pulled out his sword Masamune. In the blink of an eye he disappeared from Vincent's sight leaving black feathers behind. The Gunman looked back up to find Sephiroth with his black wing soaring at Bahamut Venom. A silver arc was directed at its reptilian head. The dragon retaliated as it breathed a stream of green flames at Sephiroth. The swordsman dodged then thrusted his sword for the dragon's throat. But the dragon quickly struck back with his tail. Sephiroth blocked the blow with his blade but was knocked back by its force. The Ex-General retaliated by flying above Bahamut. A silver arc flashed as Sephiroth's sword cut into Bahamut Venoms left eye. The dragon let out a shriek as it was both pained and startled by the Swordman's swiftness.

Vincent who was down below, was adjusting his weapon into a sniper gun. After he finished loading it, he aimed to the sky for Bahamut Venom. He peered with one eye through the sniper scope seeing the dragon within his sights. With a steady arm, Vincent aimed for its pale head. But the beast kept moving as preoccupied with attacking Sephiroth. "Ugh move out of the way already…" The gunman groaned as he was annoyed by Sephiroth's arrogant display of power. The Swordsman began to unleash several silver arcs with his sword over the dragon's large body. The dragon tried to fly out of Sephiroth's grasp but was stunned by the attack. Vincent watched from below as the mist around him began to dissipate, from the winds the white dragon's massive wing beats produced.

Yet Bahamut Venom's thick hide was so tough not even the Great Sephiroth could land a fatal blow. Trying to kill off the beast, Vincent pulled the trigger of the sniper gun the moment Sephiroth had flown out of the way. The bullet fired straight for the eye of Bahamut Venom. Vincent pulled his eye away from the scope as he put his gun down in time to see, Sephiroth knock away the bullet with his blade. While the Dragon Bahamut Venom was still dazed from the attack, Sephiroth glared down at Vincent with a icy stare. Even from a distance, Vincent distinctly heard the Swordsman say, "Don't interfere" in an icy tone.

Vincent glared in return with his crimson eyes. "Even if I intervened, it wasn't to help you," he managed to reply in an equally frigid tone. Sephiroth turned to resume his attack against the dragon which soon regained its senses to blow a stream of fire towards him. Dodging in time, Sephiroth unleashed his Octo-slash technique upon the beast. Eight sword blades flashed as one large silvery arc that struck the white dragon in the chest.

The blow was so powerful that it sent the dragon falling to the snowy plain.

Vincent being at a safe distance, watched as Bahamut venom crashed into the snow.

The impact caused waves of snow to erupt and rain over the white dragon's motionless body. There was a moment of silence as Sephiroth descended near it. His black wing folded while he examined the seemingly dead dragon with his sword. Vincent Valentine watched intently from a distance. Bahamut Venom's long tongue hung out of its fangs. Upon a closer look, Vincent could see the dragon's pale hide covered with cuts. All these were from Sephiroth's sword. But the cuts were only skin deep. Not even the highly skilled swordsman could slash through the dragon's thick skin. Bahamut Venom's hide was too hard and thick to cut through. Sephiroth poked at the white dragon's body with his blade. Bahamut Venom continued to lie motionless. Assuming the creature was dead, Sephiroth turned his back and began to continue on his way. Vincent was about to follow until he noticed Bahamut Venom open a single red eye. The gunman froze in his tracks as he saw Sephiroth with his back still turned. Bahamut Venom's serpent headed tentacles began to rise, ready to strike. Vincent immediately pointed his rifle at the beast as he shouted, "Behind you!" Sephiroth whirled around, as Bahamut Venom's serpent headed tentacles simultaneously whipped and snapped at him. The ex- general managed to block the sudden blows. That is until, Bahamut Venom got up on all fours.

With a sharp claw, the dragon swiped at Sephiroth, who quickly dodged. It all happened so quickly it was like a blur to the Gunman who watched. In the split second that Sephiroth had dodged, he swung another silver arc against the dragon's chest

But it blocked the sword with its claw. In that split moment, an eternity seemed to pass. Vincent watched in awe, as Sephiroth's blade shattered like glass. Masamune, the one- winged angel's favorite weapon broke into a hundred pieces as soon as it had been touched by Bahamut Venom. The remnants of the broken blade flashed as they rained over Sephiroth. None of them had cut his beautiful face, but a large shard of the shattered blade which rebounded from the dragon's blow, got embedded into his shoulder, while another fragment had grazed his wrist.

Although the force had knocked him backwards, Sephiroth was still on his feet but leaning over with an arm in the snow. Vincent saw red drops of blood that streamed down from Sephiroth's shoulder, drip into the pure white snow. It felt like an eternity despite the fact that it all happened in mere seconds. The gunman remained rooted to the spot as he watched. Bahamut Venom raises its head then blows a stream of dark mist at Sephiroth. The silver haired swordsman managed to leap high in the air, but the dark mist was everywhere. A breath of the mist had already gotten into his lungs. Vincent was tempted to interfere but remembered that Sephiroth preferred fighting alone. Besides if he stood by and watched, perhaps this dragon could defeat Sephiroth and lift the curse of geostigma that had ailed him. A heavy conscience immediately came over Vincent as he became disgusted with the thought. It felt sinful, just sitting by and watching it all happen. He did nothing for Lucrecia, and he now considered doing nothing for her son as well. Would he repeat that sin with Sephiroth?

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was completely surrounded by the black mist, with no weapon to defend himself. With a steady hand, Sephiroth got hold of the steel shard imbedded in his right shoulder then slowly pulled it out. Consequently, it would increase his loss of blood but he wanted to kill the beast that destroyed his sword. The pain did not seem to bother him after he removed it. The remnant of the blade still made a descent short sword. With a black wing, he flew high out of the mist, but he didn't seem to realize he had already inhaled some of the black mist which was a lethal gas. But since it was only a small measurement that he breathed, it would just induce a coma- like sleep.

On all fours, the white dragon charged at the winged ex-general. Sephiroth left a trail of blood and dark feathers as he passed the dragon, with a broken blade in hand. Vincent heard Bahamut venom scream as its left foreleg was now a bloody stump and two of its four horns were trimmed off. The dragon's white scales that possessed a pearly sheen were now stained by blood.

Seconds later the white Bahamut's 3 sets of wings were slashed to ribbons. Now it was unable to fly. Sephiroth turned around to see Bahamut summon glare with seething hatred as it ominously rattled it tail like a rattlesnake. Vincent was impressed that Sephiroth could still inflict such damage, even with a shard of what was once a magnificent blade. The gunman continued to keep his distance, and wait for Sephiroth to dispose of the Arcane Bahamut summon.

Unexpectedly, the one winged- angel began to feel drowsy as the toxic gas he inhaled earlier was now taking its effect. The wing beats of his dark wing, started to slow in pace. Sephiroth's vision was overcome in darkness, rendering him blind. He could no longer see the white dragon. Suddenly, the blade shard in Sephiroth's hand could not take anymore, that it too broke to pieces. Vincent's crimson eyes widened as he watched Sephiroth begin to weaken. Bahamut Venom leaned onto its back legs, and raised his remaining claw. The gunman froze in shock as the white Bahamut threw a powerful swing of its claw, sending Sephiroth far across the snowy plain. The impact sent him so far, that Vincent couldn't see where he had fallen.

Guilt overcame the gunman because for some reason he felt as if Lucrecia had died a second time.

**To be continued……**


End file.
